the normal among the freaks
by aniutka370
Summary: In the world there are lots of differences and one of them are mutants with one standing above them all. What life will wait for the young, brilliant genius boy when he gets himself in danger as a kid? Who knew that this chapter of his life was never closed? What happens when his past comes back hunting him but this time, with the one he once thought he knew. Slash, violence, feels
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi guys! It is my first attempt at publishing any fanfic and I pretty much don't know what I'm doing and if what I'm doing is good so, please, let me know if you liked it and if you want to see a continuation of it? Also, I'd be super hyper mega glad if you gave me some advise for how to improve my writing.

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my love for Dr. Spencer Reid. Unfortunately for me, I don't own Criminal Minds or Spencer which is good for them but not for me. It's sad for me to inform you that I don't earn money writing it, it's pure fun so you better enjoy this!**

* * *

Spencer Reid was a really kind child. He was always willing to help, smile always on his innocent, young face. He was so nice to everyone even though all he was getting for the kindness he was always so willing to offer was pain.

Here, in the world full of hatred, the only thing waiting for the little ten-year-old child was abuse everywhere he went. Streets, school, home. There was no safe place for the different kid. The Prince of Power as people called him.

One thing you have to understand is the world he was living in. Even though there were mostly normal people living in this world, there were a few creations of God that were different. They were called 'mutants'. There wasn't too much of them, fifty all over the world, at best. And there was the one person who stood above them all and about whose existence only mutants knew.

He was a beautiful child. His eyes were pitch black, they matched the color of his not-so-long hair. His skin was delicate and completely white, even more than the snow. He was a too-skinny, tall boy, but his innocent face made him look small most of the time. That alone made him a target to lots of people, including his father.

And this is where the story really begins.

* * *

The loving, soft voice came to his ears as he woke up.

"Spencer honey, it's time to wake up my sweetheart." it was his mother calling him.

"Hey mom." he whispered and stood up, glad that his mother had apparently one of her good days. Finally. He was ten years old and it was time for him to go to high school. They were better without William home. Spencer had to do all the money-earning, yes, but they were better. They didn't have to bear with his constant beating, swearing, hating and things so much worse done to the young genius.

He was just about to set off to school when someone knocked to his doors.

"Spencer, honey, could you open the door for me?" asked Diana. He nodded and walked towards the hall.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked politely, looking at four men dressed in black suits.

"Is your mom at home?" one of them asked.

"Yes, of course. Please, come in and make yourselves at home." he smiled, walking the four strangers into the living room, where his mom was lying on the couch.

"Mom, these four Misters came here to see you. I have to go to school but I can make you all some coffee if you don't mind." he introduced the situation slowly and gestured at the men to sit down while he made his way to the kitchen. It was while he was pouring the black liquid into the mugs when he heard the scream. He then immediately run into the room to find his mother pinched to the floor by one of theirs 'guests', while the rest was standing there, facing the young boy. One of them, the alpha man, Spencer assumed, come closer to him.

"Your mother is sick, kid. We have to take you from her." he started. That was when Spencer understood everything that had just then happened. He made a step back.

"No." he stated. "You're not here because of her health. You want me. But why?" he asked, his voice even calmer than he thought he would be able to maintain.

"Smarty, aren't we?" grinned the men. "I am here in a name of a doctor who is highly interested in, well, you." he answered.

"I will not go with you anywhere." he stated sharply.

"Yes, you will." as to prove his point, the offender took Spencer's mother by her hair and jolted her up. "If you don't, we will take the only precious person from you." she yelled in pain and mumbled something understand her breath.

"Shut up you bitch!" screamed one of the men and hit her hard in the head causing her to faint.

"Hey! Leave her!" shouted Spencer protectively.

"Will you go with us or do you want to witness your mom's dead being as slow and as painful as possible?" grinned the Alfa man. It was heartbreaking for young boy to see his mother passing out and he knew these men would indeed kill her if he didn't go with them. What else could he do?

"I'll go... Just... Don't hurt her anymore, please..." he whispered. They smiled at him and then everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up, he was restrained to the hospital bed. Or at least he wanted to think that way.

"Excuse me?" he said. "Is there someone?"

"Hi there. I see you're awake. Good, good, it's time for us to get to know each other. It's a pleasure to meet you, Spencer Reid, I am Doctor Setton, but you can call me Carl and then I will call you Spencer. Don't worry about your mother, we have taken good care of her. She was informed about our little deal. You will not see her. In fact, you will never leave this room. Now, I shall explain you a few things. First, I will be, well, exploring your body to understand it better. Second, I will not use anything to sedate you. It might cause my experiments go wrong. Now, I shall proceed to the first experiment." he smiled devilishly and Spencer screamed in pain.

xOxOxOxO

Seventeen-year-old Dr. Spencer Reid entered CIA headquarters.

"Hello Dr. Reid. Your team has been waiting for you in the room number six." said one of the women sitting next to the front door.

"Thank you Gabrielle." he smiled at her and walked to the said room.

"Hey Spence, how did you sleep?" asked politely a beautiful blonde woman.

"Hey Annie, great, thanks. And you? Did you read the book I gave you?" he answered, grinning brightly.

"Oh come on, guys, you've been dating, like, since he came here two years ago and you still are asking these questions?" laughed older brunet boy.

"Sorry, Simon. How about you? Did you sleep well?" grinned Spencer playfully.

"Oh shut up, kiddo!" answered the boy, visibly smiling.

"You're the one while started it all, Sim." stated skin brunette sitting on Simon's lap.

"Scarlet, I love you, but please, shut your perfect mouth up for me, okay?" he begged.

"As you wish, but you owe me this one." she answered.

"Tonight, sweetheart, tonight." he whispered sweetly.

"Save the sweet talk for later, we're going undercover. Well, not all of us. Spencer and Annie, you're going." stated their chief. Everyone got serious in a split of a second.

"Yessir." they all said at once.

"Good. You have to understand that you are strongly asked not to use your powers unless necessary." everyone nodded.

"All right. Now, our suspect is highly dangerous. He's killing blonde women from 15-20 years old."

"That's why you want Annie to go." Spencer summed up.

"Exactly. Are there any questions?" he asked.

"No sir!" again everyone at the same time.

"Good. Spencer, I meant it when I said 'no power using'. I hope you will not use yours until necessary." he suggested slightly.

"I know, sir. I will do my best not to use any of my powers until necessary." he answered and walked out of the room number six sighing.

* * *

He heard shooting. He heard screaming. He saw blood. He saw her falling to the ground. He saw her eyes looking at him. He saw the ground moving. He saw his legs running to her. He saw her getting closer. He saw her mouth whispering 'I love you'. He saw her dying.

"-er! Spencer! SPENCER COME ON WE GOTTA RUN! HE SAYS HE'S THE PRINCE!" he heard Simon saying.

"What are you saying...?" he asked quietly.

"Our guy is the Prince of Power. Spencer, he's got black eyes and hair, his skin is white, everything matches! We have to run before he kills us!" Scarlett added, panicking.

"What are you saying... She's dead. I couldn't protect her... Do you think I should just run away from that miserable faker? Do you think it would be okay to kill him now?" he asked absently.

"What do you say? If only you could kill him... He's The Prince." said sadly Simon.

"No. No, he's not." stated Spencer.

"Spence, I get it you loved her but if we don't run now he will kill all of us."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" he snapped. "He killed her, now I have to kill him. Please, let me..." he said to his chief.

"Reid, you know the risk." Kingston warned the boy.

"Kingston, you know I don't care about it now." he smiled heartlessly. The man just nodded. "Thank you" he breathed.

'Let the show begin.' the chief thought.

Spencer disappeared from their sight and when they were able to see him again, it wasn't the same Spencer they knew.

In front of them stood a beautiful creature. He was tall and skinny. His hair was completely black so were his eyes. His skin was delicate and completely white, even more than the snow. From his body radiated pain, anger, hate, love, sadness and sorrow everyone could feel.

"Hello Thomas." he said calmly, his voice heard everywhere even though he didn't have a megaphone.

"Who are you!? How do you know my name!?" the man screamed.

"I am The Prince of Power. The True one. And you killed the one I truly love. I now shall punish you." he answered steadily.

"NO!" was the last thing Thomas said before wind, fire, light and hallucinations tore him apart.

"Wow..." was the only thing anyone could think of.

Spencer didn't hear them. He ran over to his girlfriend. She wasn't breathing. That's when her death hit him like a train.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." he whispered. "Annie... Open your beautiful eyes, please, Annie... Come on honey, wake up... Hey, you promised... Remember that book I gave to you? Have you read it? I bet you haven't... Come on, sweetie, wake up... Wake up..." he repeated the mantra over and over again, tears sliding down his cheek. His team came closer to him. Scarlet hugged him tight and Simon put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Pretty Boy... She's dead. She's gone... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." said the older boy.

"No... No, she's not. She's alive. You're alive, right Annie? Hey, talk to me! Hey! Hey. Hey..." he tried to yell at her at first but every next word came quieter and quieter until nothing but silent sobs could be heard. And there he lied there, hugging the love of his life, not feeling the pulse from her anymore.

* * *

It took them an hour to make him believe Annie was dead. Another two were spent on making him leave her and going back to their base.

"Reid, I can guess why you are here." said sadly Kingston, sitting down on his chair.

"Please, let me leave... I don't want to work here without her... Please." he whispered.

"I will let you leave but I think you shouldn't stop helping people. You're good at it, you know. Think about where you should start again."

"Where should I start...?"

"Yes, you need a fresh start. I was thinking about sending you to the BAU in FBI. They are known from their profilers, you would be great there."

"I don't know... Sounds nice, I guess..."

"Good, we'll take care about it. But remember, they can't know about you in CIA. They also can't know about your mutant side. Please, remember it."

"Yessir"

"Also, I think you shouldn't go there dressed like you always do, they may be... offended."

"So what, I should get rid of my piercings and start wearing vests?"

"I'm happy you got it right." they laughed.

"I'm going to say my goodbyes to the team. It was a pleasure working with you, sir."

"We will be missing you, Spencer."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So there we go with the next chapter. I am really sorry for naming CIA's chief Kingston. I'm not really good at making names up so I figured it will be easier if he was just Jamaica's capital. If this offends you, you have my greatest apologies. Now, I know Morgan's behavior is, like, _super_ _hyper mega_ OOC but you'll have to deal with it for a while. Don't worry, tho, he won't be like that for the entire story.

 **Disclaimer: I'd love to lie to you that I** ** _do_** **own criminal minds, but if I did so, I would need a really good lawyer so I'll just tell you the truth. I do not own Criminal Minds or Jamaica's capital city.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Spencer Reid entered the bullpen ten minutes early, as always.

"Hi Emily, Morgan, JJ." he smiled at her.

"Hello, Reid." they answered him with smile almost as bright as his.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked curiously as he saw three people in Hotch's office.

"I don't know, they came here, like, half an hour ago and they're still talking. They're from CIA or something." answered Morgan. "Whoa, dude, you're pale. Did you sleep?" he asked.

Spencer indeed was pale. 'What is CIA doing here?' he wondered and begged for them not to recognize him. Before he got a chance to answer Morgan, Hotch went out of his office.

"Conference room, now." he said.

When everyone was in, the CIA guys entered. It was hard for Spencer not to make a move which would be considered suspicious.

"Hello, my name is John Kingston, this is Simon and Scarlett Blue. We are here to represent our unit and ask you for help with our case." Spencer's previous chief introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Aaron Hotchner and these are Jennifer Jerrau, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid." they all nodded their hellos.

"We will now introduce the main points you have to know about our case. Twelve years ago we have caught a highly dangerous psycho, Doctor Carl Setton." he made a longer pause. All it took for Spencer to get from pale to even paler was the name of that guy. All the horrible images came back, he remembered—no—he'd been made to remember all the things he did to him during the whole five years. Simon looked at him carefully as if asking if he's okay. Spencer nodded slightly. "He got away two days ago. We believe he's after a certain someone who he was experimenting on."

"Excuse me, I will go make myself a coffee, who wants some?" asked Reid, knowing he wouldn't be able to listen to this any second longer.

"I want in fact." answered Simon, knowing what was bothering the young genius.

"Come with me, I'll show you where you can get some, unless you want me to make you one?" he asked shyly.

"I'll go." he answered shortly. When they entered the small kitchen and made sure no one was looking and no one could see, Simon hugged him tightly, trying to stop the young boy from entering the panic-attack-stage.

"Come on, just breathe, slowly, we're here, he won't get you, we'll catch him, deep breaths, like that. That's right, here you go." he repeated the mantra until he was sure the boy calmed down a little.

"Why did you come to us? It will be hard to keep the secret while you're here and we're hunting that particular psycho guy, who apparently is all after me." he asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I know it will be hard, but we will manage. Are you doubting us?" Simon smiled playfully.

"How can you even imply that?" Spencer laughed.

"Nice vest, by the way. I guess you really play genius boy now?"

"I _am_ the genius boy. And me wearing vests and sweaters is Kingston's last will." they both laughed at that and came back to the meeting room.

"All right, back to the case. We suspect someone helping him with his escape. We have no idea who he might be working with nor where he is hiding. We do have cameras' tapes though."

"We'd like to see them." Hotch asked.

"Of course." answered Kingston and played the tape. They watched as the crazy doctor takes the key out, opens the gate with it and walks towards the unfamiliar room.

"Isn't that where you hide dead bodies or the ashes of them?" asked Spencer quietly. Kingston nodded.

"What would he want from the dead bodies?" asked Morgan.

"Well, they aren't _normal_ human's bodies. They are…" he stopped for a second to look all over the room, as if saying it would be something wrong. He seemed as if he couldn't say it.

"Mutant bodies." ended Scarlett for him. Chef just nodded, looking around the room.

"And there we go with _the freaks_ again." stated Morgan, disgust on his face. That shocked the CIA's agents. Spencer looked just sad and didn't look up from where his sight was – on his lap.

"Do you have a problem with mutants?" asked Simon, clearly offended.

"Yeah, I don't like them. They act all high and mighty and as if they were better than us." Morgan answered, anger in his voice.

"They still are human beings. You have no right to offend every single mutant because you have a bad memories with one of them." stated Simon, his voice as cold as ice.

"No offence, man, but you know nothing about my experiences with these freaks. They keep talking about some Prince of Power, who the fuck is that? I mean, they all treat his appearance like he was some kind of God. I bet he's a scared kid who's using the power of media to spread the gossips about his 'power'. In reality he's nothing and his bitches are no better." Morgan huffed. Spencer looked like he couldn't possibly get any sadder at that moment, Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Emily looked pissed off by Derek's statement and CIA's guys looked determined somehow.

"You don't understand something, Playboy." Simon moved from beside the table and came closer to Morgan, looking down at the sitting man. "The guy he's after _is_ the 'Prince of Power'. He kept him in his crazy laboratory for five years, cutting and exploring every piece of his body, not using anything to make the pain lessen. When we found them, the boy was only fifteen and had scars everywhere. He wouldn't speak to anyone because of the things—"

"Agents." Spencer suddenly cut off them both. "We are not here to talk about our opinions. We are here because a highly dangerous human has escaped with someone who probably knows CIA's structures and now many people are in danger. Please, let's talk about mutants and their rights later, not now when we have people to save." he whispered. Both men looked at the young man, one surprised, one understanding.

"Sorry, Dr. Reid. I didn't mean to—"

"Yeah, I know, let's move on with our case, people might die." he cut Simon's attempts to apologize with a smile. Everyone turned their attention back to the topic.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch ended. While everyone was leaving, Simon tucked something into Spencer's pocket which didn't go unnoticed by Morgan.

"Reid, I don't like these guys." he stated, not leaving his young genius the room to argue.

"I know, I know you have your rights in what you're saying. It doesn't mean, however, that he doesn't have his rights in what _he_ is saying. Now, please, let me—" he didn't get the chance to end.

"He stuffed something into your pocket. I want to know what it is." Morgan cut him.

"Morgan, I really have to go…" Spencer tried to walk through the door but Derek saw his movements and stood in his way.

"Tell me. You know each other?" he demanded.

"Morgan, please…"

"No way in hell I'm letting you go before you answer my damn question!"

"Derek let me go, I really—" he was cut off by the laud _slap_ and the hand that landed on his face. Next thing he noticed was him sitting on the floor, his hand caressing his cheek and Morgan standing over him.

" _Answer my fucking question_." He demanded again.

"Derek, please…" Spencer nearly whispered.

"You've been acting strangely since you've met them. Are you attracted to one of them? Maybe all? What is on that card? Meeting place? You're fucking two men at once? Huh? That's why you've been on his side this whole time you whore!?" he yelled, clearly infuriated.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here!?" yelled Hotch, reentering the room. The whole two teams did the same as they heard the screams.

"It's nothing, Hotch." Spencer mumbled, getting up.

"Reid, tell me what happened." Hotch demanded.

"Can't you see it yourself? Please, Hotch, let's just go to the jet." he pleaded softly, picking up his messenger bag and walking out of the room.

 _'_ _Sorry Simon, we will not meet to talk about our lives. Not today. I'm sorry.'_ he told Simon, using his telepathy.

' _Is he your boyfriend? He doesn't treat you too well. Want me to talk to him?'_ Simon asked casually. Spencer turned around scared.

' _Please, don't. It will only make things worse. It's really nothing I can't manage on my own.'_

' _As you wish, Princey. But I don't really like him so if he gets too much of the confidence don't feel troubled informing me about it.'_

 _'_ _He doesn't like you too, Sim.'_ he answered with a smile and added ' _come on, they are waiting for you'_.

* * *

"How do we know where he's going to strike first?" asked Emily on the jet.

"We don't know. That's why we need you and your profiling skills." Kingston answered politely.

"Well, it would be best if we knew anything about his first victim. Do you know where he is?" Spencer stirred at Rossi's request but covered it up pretty quickly so that no one could see.

"No, we don't know where he is. I _do_ have his phone number though. He worked with us for a couple of years but then he quit." Kingston answered.

"Would you mind giving us the reason? And I'd like to call him once we land if that's not a problem." Hotch added not seeing how Spencer stirred again.

"I think it would be hard to make him agree to help us." Simon started slowly. "After all the kid went through I wouldn't be surprised if he committed suicide. I don't think he will be willing to help us catch the guy only to meet him again or worse." he stated.

"Why won't you tell us something about him? It would be easier to build a profile." Emily suggested. _Not bad_ Spencer thought and nodded.

"Yes, it would help us understand why the unsub kept him that long, maybe even what he had done to him." he added, proud of how his voice sounded normally awkward. He earned three looks from his old team but pretended not to notice them.

"Well, you have everything in your case files though. We _can_ tell you what happened but I'm pretty sure the boy is the only one who knows the _whole_ truth. We will now tell you the truth _we_ know." Kingston stated. He had to make sure they knew that their knowledge wasn't complete.

"Let's start with his childhood. His father sexually abused him, beat him and then left him and his sick mother when he was 10. Few months later three guys showed up, threatened that if he won't go with them, they would kill his mother so he went. That Setton guy wouldn't let him see her or even leave the room he was kept in. He just lived there, in that closed, dark place for 5 years. The psycho was experimenting on him without any painkillers, sedatives, because it would 'ruin the credibility of the test he would run on him. Even then would he only be worried about his mother. When we found him… oh my god… that was just heart-shattering. He wouldn't let us touch him or his mother. He started talking after a year, thanks to our agent Annie." he stopped to take a deep breath. He really didn't want to bring that up. He knew, he shouldn't continue or someone on his team plus Spencer would break down.

"If I understand it in the good way, something happened to her?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe she betrayed you? Left without a warning? Disappeared?" Morgan asked, suggesting the possible helper for the doctor psycho. That had started the fire.

"She's dead. She was our friend, a part of our family. She was also the one who opened the Princey. She was his girlfriend, the only one he loved then, aside for his mother." Simon said with his deathly calm voice.

"You've just called him Princey. You also said it took him a year to speak up. That means you knew him. Was he your friend?" Rossi asked, curiosity in his voice.

"He worked with us. We had a special mutant unit. We worked on the cases which involved mutants in some ways." Scarlett spoke up for the first time. Spencer sighed in relief. Her voice wasn't that different and she still wasn't breaking the eye-contact up while talking. _As brave as always, Scarlet_ he thought.

"Mutant unit. Only mutants were working there?" Emily asked founding herself interested.

"Yes, Kingston not included." Simon answered.

"So you also are the mutants?" JJ stated. Scarlett and her husband nodded. The long snarl could be heard from the end of the jet, it was Morgan.

"Is there any problem with that?" Simon asked calmly.

"Are we supposed to work with _you_?" he snapped. "Look, no offence, but you almost fucked my boyfriend, snapped at me in the conference room and now you're telling me you're a mutant? Working with the CIA? What's next? Great choice, Reid." he said sarcastically. Everyone looked at him utterly shocked. Everyone but Spencer. He was just sitting there, tears hidden by his bangs, hands clenched on the file and it wasn't hard to see the boy was trying to stop the shakes that was starting to overwhelm his body.

 _It was already too much for him to bring up the memories and now his fucking 'boyfriend' is attacking him again…_ Simon thought as he stood up and slowly came closer to Derek.

"I believe there was a misunderstanding. I am one hundred percent hetero and, as you can see, I have a wife who I love more than my life or anything that exists in this world. It is kind of rude to jump up to the conclusion like that. I would appreciate it if you left the mutants alone, they already had they rough life because of who they are as if they had chosen it." he stated firmly, looking down at the sitting agent who looked up at him and smirked.

"What is your ability, Agent?" he asked, surprising all people inside the jet.

"Electricity manipulating." Simon answered, still remaining calm.

"How many people were hurt or died because of your mutation?" was the next question. Hotch tried to speak up, but was forced to stay silent by Kingston look.

"My mother died when she tried to help me with controlling it. Her last words were ' _It was not your fault to be born like that. You are beautiful and sinless human being, honey._ '" he answered but didn't end there. "Scarlett's power is telepathy and telekinesis. It took her six years to learn how to keep the voices out of her head. She was homeless before she did so. Her own parents were too afraid to keep her at home. She was twelve when they left her to die." he added. "A friend of mine was beaten to death because of his eyes. They were like aurora borealis." he took a step forward, nearer Derek. "He was thirteen and did his best to help his father get over his wife's death. When he died, the father committed suicide." he stopped to look into Derek's eyes. "Shall I continue?" he asked calmly. The other man didn't answer. "I'll take it as a no. The last thing. Your boyfriend is too special to be with someone like you. You should treasure him more or you can lose him one day." he added, leaning towards Derek and then got back into his seat.

"You didn't have to add the last part. I didn't considered him as my boyfriend even once."

* * *

 **A/N:** Pam Pam paaaaaam. Next update next week! See ya then~


	3. Chapter 3

So, the third chap is up. I know I said Ill try to post it more often but it just seems like the whole world is against me when I try doing something and apparently it is not meant for writing to be easy. It always is 'wchich' instead of 'which' -_-

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that already exists in reality or in Criminal Minds. I do not own CM as well :(**

* * *

 _"_ _You didn't have to add the last part. I didn't considered him as my boyfriend even once."_ Morgan added, the defeat visibly clouding his judgement. Only when the words left his mouth he understood what he had done but it was already too late. Everyone shifted in their seats, looking with a pure horror as Spencer stood up and walked towards the bathroom, trying to keep still. Once the door closed and Spencer disappeared behind them, JJ, Emily and Garcia stood up pretty much at the same time. They came close to Derek and slapped him, each one of them once.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emily started.

"Derek, I thought I knew you, but that was worse than—than—than anything I have ever seen! Oh my God, one slap on the face is just not—not enough!" Garcia said, trying to hold her tears back.

"I can't find the words to tell you how stupid you've been acting since this morning. Come on Morgan, what the hell is wrong with you…" JJ sighed, looking at him as if she didn't recognize the man in front of her. Simon looked at his wife, she nodded and came closer to the person who had just been slapped three times in a row. That was some kind of personal record.

"Would you mind me showing you something?" she asked softly. Without even waiting for his answer, she touched his head.

 _The world twirled and I found myself lying on the grass._

 _'_ _What am I doing here?' I asked the girl with bright red hair._

 _'_ _I'm going to show you something. Something you have just ruined. Someone you have just lost. These are things he did for you.' she said calmly. Then, the world twirled again and lots of memories started to flow back to my head. Spencer smiling at me. Spencer hugging me when I really needed him. Spencer kissing me every time I felt down. Spencer always being there for me, ready to do anything for me if needed. I felt tears screaming to let them fall from my eyes, but I didn't._

 _'_ _Now, I'm going to show you what you've done to him.' she added. And then I saw it. I saw Spencer lying on the floor, curled up and crying. It was our first fight, I had hit him and closed the bedroom in front of him. He had to sleep in the hall. I saw him struggling after Hankel's case. I saw him looking down at me flirting with a random girl. I saw him down after a bad case and me doing nothing to help him. I saw how many times he needed me and, what's worse, I saw how many times I wasn't there for him. That was when I let the tears fall._

 _'_ _He still loved you. He still stayed by your side. He still was willing to give you his everything if that meant you would be better. How many times did you hit him? How many times you pretended not to see his pain? How many times did he sacrifice himself for your sake? And now, you said the scariest thing he could've ever heard. That you don't love him. Satisfying? Is losing a battle with CIA agent so bad you had to get off on the only one you meant something to?' she asked and then everything went back to normal._

"I will go talk to him." Morgan decided as soon as the vision had ended.

"No, you will certainly not." Hotch stated, angry. "You will remain where you are and think about your behavior. Until then, I don't want to hear a word from you, I don't want to see a move in his direction from you. It's the second time you hurt him today. I have no idea what's wrong with you, but you should fix it _now_." he was **_so_** pissed off on Morgan it was behind his own understanding. How could he do something so cruel to their little genius boy and his boyfriend? The one who always only considered Morgan's good, not even once considering his?

"Could you please see what he is thinking now?" Rossi spoke suddenly, looking straight at Scarlet.

"Why?" she asked, disoriented.

"He had some problems with… something you probably shouldn't know about. I'd like to make sure he won't do anything stupid." he answered. Suddenly, a wave of recognition hovered the whole team.

"Well. I can try, but you have to understand it may hurt him. Every single person has something called _shields_ in their minds. They protect them from telepaths and empaths. His are extremely strong, I don't know if I will be able to go through them." she warned them and sat down.

 _'_ _Spencer?' she asked softly._

 _'_ _What do you want Scarlet?'_

 _'_ _Your team wants to know if you're okay?'_

 _'_ _Tell them I'm fine. They wouldn't do anything anyway.'_

 _'_ _Are you fine?'_

 _'_ _I will be.'_

 _'_ _Honey, they said you'd try something…'_

 _'_ _And why would they care? I won't take drugs, I won't try to kill myself so I'm fine. Even if I tried they have no right to be worried about me now. I recovered from everything completely on my own, because their jobs were more important than helping me. That's rather rich, don't you think?'_

 _'_ _You've changed…'_

 _'_ _Of course I have. I had to and I was made to. I'm sorry, but people always change. Once for 7 years. We haven't seen each other for 10 years, 1 month, 14 days and 4 hours.'_

 _'_ _I know it's hard for you to copy with it all at once, but you have us and your team…'_

 _'_ _Thanks, I'll let you know when I need it. Now, would you please tell them to fuck off?'_

She opened her eyes shocked. Everyone looked at her concerned.

"He said fine. He said I should tell you to 'fuck off' so I guess he's not all that great. He also told me you never did anything to help him with his struggles so 'why do you care now?' May I ask why haven't you?" she asked calmly but Simon could hear she's angry at every single person from Spencer's team.

"It's a long story." JJ cut off.

"Yeah? I suppose you always use that excuse not to do anything for anyone except yourselves?" she became rather aggressive at that point which set her two comrades in alert.

"Scarlet." Kingston warned her.

"I'm sorry." she said and leaned back into her armchair.

"Don't worry about it. We're landing in about 5 minutes." Hotch stopped the conversation from going into a dangerous spot.

When they landed, everyone went outside, Spencer remaining at the end. His team was trying to talk to him but he would just smile and tell them his mantra _I'm okay_. It was a relief for them all when they got into CIA headquarters and had to become professionals again.

"I'd like to invite you to our room, it was firstly called _room 6_ , now it's a bit different, which you will see in a moment." Kingston smiled in their direction and made a sign to follow him what they obviously did.

"Here you've got a board you may like to use and here we've got everything we have on this guy." he introduced.

"So does anyone have _any_ ideas on how we catch that guy?" asked Emily. When everyone shook their heads, the quiet voice spoke up.

"I might have but I don't know if that would be possible…" it was JJ.

"What do you mean?" Kingston asked her.

"Well, you _do_ know the guy he's after. Why don't you ask him for help? I mean, he definitely would like to be sure that he's safe and the only way to provide it is to put Setton in his cage again." she suggested. Kingston shot Spencer a brief look and looked back at JJ almost immediately.

"I don't think it will be that easy." when he saw that the BAU team didn't understand what he was saying, he added "He is good at hiding. Setton won't find him unless he lets him. And once the sick psycho finds him, no matter how many people will be protecting him, there is no way Setton won't get what he wants. I believe it is better for him to stay out of this case." he summed up.

"But people might die! Doesn't the guy have any emotions? He'll just let them all die because he's scared of the doc?" Morgan asked, pretty angry by now. Hotch shot him a glare and turned back to Kingston.

"Please, try to convince him somehow. We might need his help. Actually, I'm pretty sure we will." he asked. The room fell quiet for a moment.

"I'll call him…" Kingston answered slowly.

"Excuse me, where can I make some coffee?" Spencer asked, looking at Kingston.

"I'll show you, come with me." he said and they both walked out of the room.

"Look, Spencer, I'll understand it if you don't want to help us with that one. But maybe you should pull your shields down just a little? It will help him find you and we'll catch him before he manages to do anything bad to you again." Kingston tried to convince Spencer.

"I don't want to see him _ever_ again, John…" he whispered, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Then help us catch him." Kingston insisted.

"John…"

"Spencer." he cut him off. "You know you can't escape him. You've been able to avoid him for twelve years but you can't go on like that forever. He _will_ eventually find you and then there will be nothing we will be able to do to help you. You will be on your own with the only man you fear." he stated and started heading to the room when Spencer panicked voice stopped him.

"That's it!" he almost shouted. "Who said he'd ever lost me?" the short, rhetorical question sent the shivers down Kingston's spine.

"What do you mean?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Maybe he had never lost me in the first place. Look, he escaped and we didn't get any information from him. If he didn't know where to look for me, he would've done something to get to me, kidnap one of you, one of my team members, hurt someone he knows I value. But he didn't and that means he doesn't need to. Which might mean he knows where I am and enjoys watching me, my reactions, my character, my everything." he rumbled, his breath getting faster and faster.

"Spencer…" Kingston tried to calm him down. "You're safe, kid. Spencer, look at me!" he yelled when the boy lost his balance and fell to the ground, clearly having a panic attack. "Hey, hey, hey, breathe, Spencer, breathe!" he was trying to remain calm but it was really hard with his friend almost chocking.

"What's going on here?" Hotch asked as the rest of the two teams run out of the meeting room.

"He's having a panic attack." Kingston stated between his attempts to calm the boy down.

"Why?" Morgan demanded.

"Does that matter? We have to calm him down before he faints!" Simon shouted as he came closer to the boy.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, look at me." he started slowly. When the boy didn't listen, he tried again. "Spencer, look at me!" he demanded. Again, nothing but the hitched breathing.

"He got something." Scarlet spoke up. "He knows something about Setton." she added which caused Spencer's breathe to worsen.

"Not now, hon!" Simon protested. "Spencer, hey, Spencer…" he tried again, then he felt strong arms pulling the panicked boy out of his arms.

"Agent Morgan, I don't think it's a good idea." Kingston protested and then noticed how Spencer was about to faint.

"Why not?" he insisted.

"Because of the things you've done to him so far?" Simon yelled. And then all the lights in the entire building went down with a loud _crack_ and Spencer fell unconscious.

"Fuck…" Kingston murmured and then turned to the people looking at him with terror in their eyes. "The lights turning off must have scared him so much that he fainted. I'll take him to my office, I've got the couch there. I'd like no one to interrupt us. Thank you." he stated and picked the thin boy up. "Geez, how much does he weigh? I can barely feel him in my arms…" he said to himself and took Spencer to his cabinet. As soon as he closed the door, he put the helmet on his head. Whenever Spencer was unconscious he would always mess with humans heads. John's office was made with a special material in order to keep Spencer powers in check so whenever he would lose control over it, he would come to Kingston's office and wait until the control was regained.

"Sleep well, kiddo." Kingston murmured softly and put the blanket on the young genius' frame.

* * *

 _Please, review with your ideas, your hopes, your hates and everything! You can even send me your weather forecast, I'd love to read it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there, my sweet, perfect lollipops! I loved your reviews, reading them gave me motivation to write the next chapter. Even though I am not sure how the things will go after this, I do have some ideas, but maybe you'll come out with better ones so give me your thoughts._

 **Disclaimer: I hate to say it, but I do not own criminal minds or the capital of Jamaica :(**

* * *

"Sleep well, kiddo." Kingston murmured softly and put the blanket over the young genius. After ten minutes he heard the knock and mumbled 'come in' looking in the newcomer's direction.

"How is he?" Simon asked, closing the door right after he got in. Before Kingston managed to answer, Blue was hit with the strong telepathic wave of clear pain. "Holly fuck, kid, stop it!" he breathed and picked up the extra helmet that Kingston handed him. "I guess he's really bad if the wave is so strong?" he asked after he regained composure.

"He came to the right conclusion." Kingston stated.

"What do you mean?" the man looked at him curiously.

"We assumed that the doc lost him, right? But then, how did we miss that it wasn't certain?" he asked.

"Do you think he'll come here?" he asked.

"Who knows. He will probably want Spence to suffer so he'll hurt his loved once in front of him." Kingston concluded.

"Shit, why him… I mean. look at him… He's so innocent." Simon gestured towards sleeping boy and Kingston just nodded his agreement before Spencer's eyes shot open.

"What happened?" he asked immediately, looking at them.

"You had a panic attack and fainted. Can we put the helmets down? I must say, as much as I'd like Kingston to let me photograph him, I don't think we would have a good explanation to this." he said, showing his head and helmet. Spencer smiled and nodded.

"I don't think you will have to ask me to help you since Setton already knows where I am." he sighed, standing up. "I still don't want anyone to think about me like a freak. We'll lure Setton into the building and you'll leave me there to deal with him. No one shall disturb us." Spencer concluded.

"We will not let you face him alone." Kingston protested. Spencer grinned at him.

"I know… I just tried to talk you into letting me handle this." he laughed and left the room, walking into another one.

"What do we have?" he asked, sitting down.

"Nothing new so far…" Emily answered, biting her lower lip.

"We might find something new if we study his behavior again." young genius suggested.

"What do you mean?" Hotch looked at him curiously.

"We gained quite much information on what kind of person he is. We can use it to get into his head. Until now we tried to figure where he would strike but I think we started from the wrong side. Instead of figuring out his next move, we should treat him as every unsub we have dealt with so far." he explained, his speech going faster and faster, trying to keep up with his rushing mind.

"So we need to profile him. Where do we start, genius boy?" Rossi asked, relieved that his young doctor was all right. Or he seemed to be, at least. Spencer looked at him for a moment, smiled shyly and moved towards the board.

"He's a scientist but also a psychopath. He wouldn't let his experiment subject go like that. We need to assume that he kept an eye on him this whole time. And who does that?" he asked.

"Sadists, narcissists, stalkers." Emily recited.

"Exactly. If we assume he's a sadistic narcissist, what do we know about him?" he continued, writing on the board rapidly.

"Why are we excluding a stalker?" Derek asked.

"Think about it. If he was, his behavior wouldn't be as collected. He would do everything it takes to take the Prince away from his hiding spot. He wouldn't be so collected and careful. He would kidnap one of his loved, use them against the target. He would've already given us a sign that he's here and that everything we know, he knows." Spencer answered, gaining two proud looks from Simon and John. He was able to control the fear boiling inside him and not show any weak points.

"All right, so this tells us he may be hiding in the place he is familiar with, most probably in the laboratory he was keeping the Prince." Hotch stated and everyone nodded in agreement. "Do we know where that is?" he asked John.

"Yes, we do." Kingston answered, grim look on his face. He wished he wouldn't have to go to that place ever again and that he wouldn't have to bring Spencer there.

"We'd like to go there. Wheels up in twenty." Hotch ended, standing up and gathering his stuff. Everyone went to prepare for the trip. Everyone except Morgan and Spencer.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked coldly. He didn't have a chance to get out of the room because of the firm grip on his wrist.

"I'm sorry." was the answer. When the younger boy turned to face Morgan, his eyes looked nothing but surprised.

"Yeah, right." he laughed. "But do you have any reason to be sorry for? I was the one who had put the hopes up. You haven't done anything to be sorry for. Well, maybe except the punch back at Quantico." Spencer smiled but didn't give Morgan a chance to speak up. "If that's all, I'd like you to let me go."

"I can't do that." Derek answered, his voice calm yet with no emotion evident. "You know that I can't let you go again." he murmured, getting closer to the young genius who stepped back cautiously.

"Morgan, stop it." he whispered. But he knew Derek would do anything but stop.

"Just listen to me, okay?" Derek growled, startling the boy slightly. When Spencer nodded, Derek loosened the grip. "I presumed some things wrong, I get it. I get how much you're doing for me, I get how little I do for you. I get how bad you hurt because of me. I get you don't want me to go away, but I keep hurting you, kid, and I don't want to." he stuttered, not really sure if what he was saying was right. One look at Spencer's face told him it isn't. But it was too late to stop the words from flowing out. "Don't look at me like that. I'm doing this for you, Spencer. This is the end…" he said and walked out, leaving Reid stunned. W _hat? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to make him angry? No, I'm sorry, come back, Derek, come back, I'm sorry, I'll change!_ he let his guard down and one tear fell accidentally. He quickly wiped it off and went out of the room as well.

They split up to three SUVs: Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Rossi in the first, Emily, Scarlett and Garcia in the second and Simon, Kingston and Spencer in the last one. That way, Morgan was as far from mutants and Spencer as possible.

"I wish Scarlett was here so that she could tell us what happened." Simon sighed, looking at Spencer for the hundredth time in ten minutes of silence.

"I would've shown you if you weren't driving." he answered simply.

"Come on, if you are gentle I won't feel anything and you can easily drive using one of your powers." Simon laughed bitterly.

"Simon, I know you're upset that I didn't tell you about me being the Prince, but please, you have to understand it's not the right time to be upset about it." Spencer sighed, not liking the way it was going to.

"I don't say I'm upset but you could've at least told me."

"Yeah, right, it's such a great idea. Do you know what you would be made to do with me? _Find the Prince of Power and take his power away so that we can create more mutants with it."_

"I was you friend and you thought I would've sold you out? Way to go, Spencer Reid." he snickered.

"Oh come on, Simon, don't act like your wife was the only living telepath. There are so many more mutants possessing telepathy it wouldn't surprise me if one day they'd know everything you know about me." he huffed, successively hushing Simon for the rest of the ride.

When they'd reached the place, it took every ounce of Spencer's will to get out of the car and get to The Place. The Place he had been held in for so long. The Place he wasn't able to live as a normal human being. The Place of bad memories. The Place—

"Reid, are you all right?" Hotch asked, bringing the kid back to the reality.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled, not looking at anyone, gaining worried looks from his previous team.

"Good. Could someone check if there's someone down there?" Hotch continued, looking down at the entrance to Spencer's private Hell.

"No one's there. Not now. I can tell they were here twenty minutes ago at best." Scarlet said.

"So they can still be somewhere here, observing us?" Emily summed, looking over her shoulder as if looking for someone watching her.

"I don't know…" Scarlet answered, confused. Everyone looked at her, not understanding and their facial expressions were clearly asking 'why don't you know?'

"They might've covered up their existence somewhere near us. They might be watching us, but they might as well be running as far away as possible." she answered their questioning looks.

"Is that doctor a mutant as well?" Rossi suddenly asked. Spencer paled for a hundredth time this day, Simon and Kingston looked angry and Scarlet had a very sad expression on her face.

"Well…" Scarlet started, suddenly not feeling so confident anymore. "He's not a natural mutant being… Due to the experiments he'd been running on the Prince, he had gained a part of every mutation the Prince possessed then." she explained, looking down at the ground.

"Wouldn't it be easier for him to die? Wouldn't be hunting down a psycho…" Morgan mumbled to himself yet loud enough for everyone to hear him quite clearly.

"Don't start again, Agent Morgan…" Simon growled, annoyed by the black man's appearance.

"Why? Don't I have the right to say what I think?"

"Morgan." Hotch warned.

"What, Hotch?" he snapped. "We're working the 'case' but no one has died so far. No one has been kidnapped. The only one in danger is the fucking Prince and he deserves it _so badly_." he hissed.

"Oh my God, will you please shut up and stop being an idiot, Morgan!" Spencer groaned, so very annoyed with his ex-boyfriend's behavior "You're acting like a child! Stop it, we all know that you hate mutants, but these here didn't do anything, _anything_ to give you the reason to hate them. And the Prince? You don't even know him! You have no idea, what he is like, what kind of person he is and you decide that he deserves to suffer? What kind of monster does that make you?" he almost shouted these last words and ran down to the laboratory. He heard someone shouting after him, but he didn't care. He was so done, it couldn't possibly get any worse.

And that was where he was wrong. So painfully wrong…

* * *

"Why did he get so annoyed? I didn't insult him or anything…" Morgan mumbled, stunned at his ex-boyfriend outburst.

"Yeah, right. But I think everyone is fed up with your angry treating and he was the first one to snap." Emily snorted.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Hotch asked but Scarlet quickly protested.

"No, you shouldn't. Kingston is good at what he's doing and if you get down there, you might destroy his hard work." she said and just after she ended her little speech, they've heard a horrible scream and everyone but Scarlet crumbled down to the floor, holding their heads in pain. When she realized, what was going on, she rushed to the laboratory.

* * *

"Spencer! Spencer wait! Don't go in there alone!" someone yelled after him but he wouldn't listen. Why would he? They came here to investigate. To catch that son of a bitch who took too many precious years, his mother, his happiness, his plans for the future from him. His life. And now, he was trying to take even more. Wasn't that just enough? How much was he going to take? How much was Spencer willing to give?

"FUCK!" he yelled, pushing the door which happened to be in front of him at the moment of his outburst.

"Spencer, not there!" Kingston shouted after him just before the boy collapsed to the ground. "Shit…" he managed, getting closer to the boy. "Spencer, cover your eyes, please, kid, cover your eyes…" he begged. But the genius was just kneeling there, looking at the room in front of him, his eyes wide-open, his mouth ajar.

"Spencer… look at me… Spen—argh!" he screamed as unbearably strong power crawled into his brain, making him fall to the ground, holding his head, trying to keep the pain away from him.

"Spen…cer… stop…" he managed to mumble before collapsing to the floor, unconscious. That was when Scarlet rushed down the stairs, closed the door in front of the genius.

"Spencer." she whispered, hugging him. "Spencer… You're hurting us… Please, stop…" she looked in his eyes. They were so scared, so terrified… "Hey, sweetie… You're safe with us… He won't hurt you, honey… You can stop protecting yourself from him, because you're not alone. We're here for you. To protect you, help you stand up when you fall, hold you when you're unable to stand on your own. You're not alone anymore…" she muttered softly, hugging him close, the flow of positive emotions making its way to Spencer's brain.

"I'm sorry…" he answered and every inch of pain stopped and. Feeling safe now, Scarlet fainted.

* * *

 _I never know where to stop the chapter so that you will be curious abut the next one and it never seems to work right. So, see you next week and happy Easter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY, the next chap is up! It was a bitch to write, but, hey, I did it! The past week had been hell so I haven't written a single word and now the only thing I do in my free time is write it. You can be proud of me now xd**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to write it more than once? I don't own Criminal Minds or anything that might ring a bell to you :(**

* * *

When he brought Scarlet out of that horrible place and put her carefully on the grass, he realized that his entire team was unconscious. He cursed under his breath and went down to bring his other friend back. When he was done, he sat under the tree and took a deep breath. He started thinking, waiting for his friends to wake up. But then again… How was he going to explain this all to his friends? Before he could answer that question, Hotch woke up.

"Hotch, are you alright?" Spencer asked, obviously worried about his chief. He looked at him confused and blinked a few times to clear his head.

"I'm fine, you?" he answered, still not one hundred percent conscious.

"Well, I woke up a few minutes before you did. It seems that the door I opened were a big trap. He was expecting us. I'm sorry, I was reckless and now you're all hurt…" he stuttered, looking down, not wanting to meet Hotch's eyes.

"Reid, it's not your fault. Morgan shouldn't have said the things he have, we all know that. Well, maybe he doesn't." Hotch assured him.

"Wisely said, Agent Hotchner. Sad thing it's not true." someone snarled behind Spencer, who paled immediately .

"Hotch… Run…" he whispered, turning to face his one and only fear.

"Spence, why don't we sit and talk for a while? We haven't seen each other for a long, long time. Well, you haven't seen me, because I was always watching you. You know, if it wasn't Annie, I would still be only watching you. But she… Mm, she helped me. She's such a great child. So helpful, kind and patient. No wonder you loved her." the man murmured, snuggling closer to the boy, hugging him. Reid was too weak from the shock to fight against the hated touch. He stood there, eyes wide open, trying to proceed what was going on. Why did he mention Annie? Why didn't he feel him coming so close until it was too late? Just… Why?

"Let him go." the stern voice of John Kingston, supported by Simon's and Scarlet stopped the shock in Spencer's body. He immediately faced Setton, his eyes easily making him kneel in front of _The Prince of Power_ without even using much of his power.

"Well, you certainly got stronger, Spence. I wonder what has changed. The experiment's results would be totally different from the last ones, don't you think?" he smirked, managing to speak up.

"Shut up, you pitiful creature." Spencer hissed, scaring everyone. He kneeled down to face Setton once again and snarled. "For a scientist you sure are stupid. You've practically thrown yourself into our arms, wide opened and waiting for you. Now, you'll go with us, OK?" the doc tried to speak up, but it seemed like an invisible force stopped him.

"Hush. You will not speak up until asked to." he smiled and second later frowned. "Simon. Don't even think about it. We need him. Whether you like it or not." he said, not losing the eye contact with Setton. He heard Simon's sigh behind him.

"I wouldn't kill him… Just beat him up a little…" he scowled.

"I wouldn't like to risk losing him. You can't always control yourself." he smiled, standing up and looking at his friends. It was kind of hard to face them. It would be hell to tell them the truth, though.

"It's so nice of you to speak like that about me, Spence. I'm fluttered." Setton smirked. Nobody was able to predict what happened next.

"I told you to shut your filthy mouth, Carl." Spencer groaned, kicked the doc hard in his face and squatted to face him again. "You say something again, I'll rip that tongue of yours out of your face, just like you did to me, remember?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face, even when he punched the man right in the stomach, clearly enjoying the way he curled himself after receiving the hit. "Let's go, shall we?" he asked, looking back at his friends. Seeing their scared faces, he composed himself and cleared his throat. "Well, yeah, I guess I'll answer your questions at the police station?" he said, smiling innocently.

The car ride was impossibly quiet. It was the biggest relief in the world when they entered the police station. They put Setton into the interrogation room and made their way to their room.

"What the fuck?" Morgan was the first one to break the silence.

"So… I guess you have a lot of questions…" Spencer said, not looking into their eyes anymore. What they saw at the crime scene wasn't really all that nice and easy to watch and he felt sorry for them.

"Let's start with who are you? I mean, this time who you _really_ are." Hotch asked, looking suspicious.

"Well… I am Spencer Reid, but you might need to know that I actually am the Prince of Power, as you like to call me." he said quietly.

"That's not true." Morgan snarled. "I know how he looks like and you look nothing like him."

"Maybe because you're not looking close enough?" Spencer snapped, clearly angry at his ex speaking up. Then, he took a deep breath to calm himself. The next thing they knew was that in front of them stood the most beautiful creature they'd ever seen.

"Yeah… That's how I really look like… I decided to cover it in case someone knew how the Prince looked like and connected us. I guess that solves all your insecurities about me lying, Derek?" he said, changing into his casual self. Morgan nodded, clearly angry.

"Next question. Why did you lie to us?" JJ asked, sadness and hurt in her voice. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"There are a lot of reasons why. First, there are a few mutants who want to kill me to obtain my powers. Second, I didn't want to risk your safety. Third, look at Derek. If you were a mutant, would you tell him?" he asked, not wanting the answer and waited for another question. But no other questions were needed. Emily hugged him tightly, so did everyone but Morgan. He just stood there, distant look on his face.

"Whatever, we have a guy to interrogate." Kingston spoke up. "Spencer, would you like to?"

"He said something about Annie. I'd like to know what he meant." he said, curiosity in his voice. John nodded and they walked into the interrogation room.

"Spence, how nice of you to finally show up!" Setton greeted him, clearly enjoying seeing the genius boy.

"Shut up, you're going to answer a few of my questions." Spencer stated firmly. The rest of the two teams stood outside and listened to them, watching closely. It wasn't hard to say they all were worried about Spencer.

"What do you want to know then, honey?"

"Cut the shit. What did you mean when you mentioned Annie?"

"I said exactly what I meant."

"You do realize that she's dead?"

"Oh, she isn't." that simple statement made Spencer go pale, again.

"What do you mean? She _must_ be dead. I held her dead body for more than a couple of hours. There was no pulse and she was becoming colder with every second passing. Either you're trying to fool me, or you think I'm already a fool."

"Honey. Do you realize, who she is?" Spencer shook his head. "She's my daughter. When you were at the lab at the age of sixteen, she saw you and decided that she'd love to turn you into her toy. So I sent her to the CIA project, left some traces to make it easier for them to find me and you. But after two years she got bored, don't worry, she always does, it's not your fault. So we had to make the fun even better. She 'died' in your arms, watching you slipping into that depression of yours. She watched every painful moment of your life, you getting kidnapped, your mother's episodes, your dad's 'episodes' " he chuckled at that one. "But it wasn't enough for her. So she asked me to create Tobias Hankel. Well, _that was fun_! And then, oh my, you should've seen her face every time she messed with your boyfriend's mind!" he laughed but then screamed in pain. "Stop! Oh God, stop!" he shouted, holding his head.

"I won't. You want to know how the person who 'killed' her died?" Spencer hissed, so much venom in his voice. "Well, enjoy." he ended and walked out of the room, leaving screaming psycho in the interrogation room to his hallucinations and pain. He looked at Derek. "Would you mind if I confirmed something he said?" he asked quietly. When Morgan nodded, he felt a delicate touch on his mind. He heard Spencer say _Now, breathe deeply and relax_ so he did it. The warmness flooded him and he collapsed to the ground. He didn't feel angry or betrayed anymore. All he felt was that he'd hurt the most important person in his life. Tears streamed down his face. And then the warm touch disappeared and he was able to open his eyes.

"We should've seen it earlier…" Spencer mumbled. "Well, Derek, congratulations. You've experienced a typical mind possession. Which of the things you've been saying for a week were true? Which of the actions were yours since the beginning of our relationship?" he asked softly.

"Everything I said was in me…." he confessed. "I hate mutants but I didn't want anyone to know it… My behavior wasn't all that great but it was still me… Just pushed a little by the girl. I'm sorry." he whispered. It was at that time that Spencer felt nothing anymore. Morgan did hate him. He just said so. He hated him for what he was. Well, he had the right to… He got up and went back to the interrogation room.

He smiled when he saw that Setton had passed out already.

"Well now, I didn't think you wouldn't be able to withstand your own torture and it was only three minutes! Funny, I held on pretty long, don't you think?" he asked slowly, freeing the doctor from the pain. If someone was gong to be hurt, it wasn't him.. Not now. Not there. He had to be strong. Every weak person could break down. He was strong. He didn't need anyone, Morgan included.

"Now, Carl, tell me more about Annie." he smiled, sitting down.

"What, do you want to know who she's fucking with now?" Setton snarled annoyed.

"Well, that would be _really_ interesting, but you'll tell me that next time. Now, I'd like to know where she is, what's she doing, that kind of stuff." Spencer didn't lose his calm even a bit. It hurt to talk about his first love like that, yes, but what other choices did he have? Break down in front of the person he hated so bad? Yell at him? Kill him? He _had_ to remain calm.

"You didn't really think I'd tell you? Are you that stupid, Spence?" Setton laughed. Spencer smiled. Then grinned. Then, his eyes sparked in the way everyone watching was afraid of. And then he laughed. It was the time when Carl stopped laughing and looked at him cautiously.

"Oh my, Carl, great one!" he breathed, barely holding his laugh back. "What made you think that I would simply ask? You know, you've taught me lots of things but the most important is that the end justifies the means. So, I'll leave you to those _means_. The faster you break and tell me where she is and what she's doing, the better for you." he ended and then the whole room lightened. The next thing the team knew was that Setton was on the floor, curling and holding himself tightly against the pain.

"Stop!" he managed.

"Now you are the one being stupid, Carl. I can't stop when I haven't really started, now can I?" he smiled softly and Setton jolted in pain once more. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere with that mind of yours. You're staying here, not go unconscious. You either break or beg for death to come." another wave of unbearable pain.

"Stop! Oh, I beg of you to stop!" he cried.

"Tell me…" Spencer started, squatting to meet Setton's glaze. "Where is Annie? If you tell me, I'll consider letting you go." he smiled, stroking doctor's hair.

"OK, OK, OK, OK, OK I will! I will! Just please, stop! Oh, please, stop! It hurts so bad! Please, sto-o-o-ppp…" he begged and slipped unconscious. Spencer snarled.

"For someone who was playing so tuff a minute ago you sure are a looser, Setton." he grinned, waking the doctor up. "Now, I let you go. Tell me, where she is or, I promise, it will hurt far, _far_ more than anything you've felt so far." he smiled, sitting back at his chair.

"Ok… Ok, I will." he took a deep breath. "She… She's after your mother. We wanted to hurt Derek at first, but abducting your mother once again could get her killed. Not because of us killing her. Because of the heart attack it could give her. Annie wanted to abduct her and then take her to the lab, do to her most of the things we did to you, excluding the ones only the Prince would be able to survive. Am I free now?"

Everyone froze at that confession.

* * *

 **Oh my, my... What's going to happen next week? Something bad? Or maybe it's time for a little bit of the light in my story? It's up to you, so I leave you with the decision! Give me a feedback on what you think about the story! Kisses to all of you, see you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay, I did it! I can't actually believe I did it! And I did it on time! All my sweethearts! Thank you all for the best reviews! You are the greatest! Sooo, I got the answer to my previous question and at the end of this chapter there will be the next one. Yeah, I kinda have too much ideas and can't use them all at once so I have to choose and I just can't :( Counting on you all again!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the greatest show in the world, don't make me say it anymore, it's too much /3**

"Ok… Ok, I will." he took a deep breath. "She… She's after your mother. We wanted to hurt Derek at first, but abducting your mother once again could get her killed. Not because of us killing her. Because of the heart attack it could give her. Annie had to abduct her and then take her to the lab, do her most of the things we did to you, excluding the ones only the Prince would be able to survive. Am I free now?" he asked. He didn't get any answer as Spencer stood up, knocking the chair out and speeding out of the interrogation room. He took his phone out and dialed Dr. Norman's number.

"Hello, Dr. Norman? It's Dr. Spencer Reid here." he quickly introduced.

 _'_ _Hello Spencer! Do you want to visit your mother?'_ the kind voice asked.

"No, I just wanted to know if she's okay. I was just threatened by someone, They told me they were going to kill my mother. Could you please check on her as often as possible?" he asked, barely holding the nervousness out of his voice. There was a brief moment of silence, before the doctor spoke up.

 _'_ _I will keep a close eye on her Spencer. But remember, I'll do everything to keep_ all _of my patients safe.'_ he answered, his voice steady.

"Of course... Thank you. I'm on my way." Spencer assured him and hung off. He looked at his friends and seemed to be thinking for quite a while before speaking up again. "I'm going to get my mom to the safe place. Anyone else coming?" he asked.

"I can." Hotch answered, followed by the nods from Emily, Rossi and JJ. "I think we all will go. However, I don't think we should leave Setton alone. Who's going to stay with him?" he asked.

"I can stay." Scarlet suggested.

"Well, she always stays, so it would be the best choice." Simon added briefly. They all nodded.

"Okay, so are you going?" Hotch asked, already walking towards the exit.

"Hotch, I think it would be faster if we went there my way…" Spencer started shyly.

"You mean like what?" Hotch asked, not understanding. Spencer grabbed him and they both disappeared just to show up again in a different place.

"Like that..." Reid ended, letting go of Hotch's arm. "When I was ten I was able to transport only one person, but I'm pretty sure I'd be able to take half of you at once. Who's going first?" he asked. He looked at everyone but seeing Aaron's pale face he knew it wouldn't be easy to find himself a company for a 'ride'.

"I'll go." Hotch spoke up, color coming back to his face. "It was an... interesting experience." he smiled lightly at his youngest agent. "I think Rossi, Emily, Simon and Kingston should try it as well." he added, a meaningful look on his face. They all nodded and came closer to Spencer.

"So... tell us what we have to do not to look like Hotch right after." David joked, momentarily loosing up the atmosphere.

"Sorry, I might have forgotten to mention that you mustn't breathe while I'm transporting you. It's mainly because of the air pressure which, when moving from one place to another at that kind of high speed, might cause-"

"Okay, okay, we get it, it's dangerous." Emily laughed, cutting off Spencer's little and usual ramble. Everyone chuckled, but, knowing they didn't have time, quickly took a deep breath and caught Spencer.

They momentarily disappeared and after less than five seconds Spencer was back, mumbling 'next ones' to them.

"Are you okay?"Scarlet asked, seeing the pale look on his friend's face.

"I'm fine, come on, we don't have much time." he answered, shaking his head as if to shake off the dizziness. Everyone eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything. JJ and Penelope took a hold of their friend and looked at Morgan, waiting for him to do the same thing.

"I'm not doing it." he said sharply. JJ sighed and Emily came closer, dangerously staring at his friend.

"Look, Morgan, I don't-" she started but was cut off by Spencer, who suddenly spoke up.

"Derek." he said sharply yet calmly. "I don't really care what you think about me at that moment and I never will. You can feel disgusted, angry, betrayed, you can feel whatever you want, I don't care, really. But it's not about me, not even about you. It is about my mother, Derek. Moreover, it's about the humanity's worst nightmare - hateful and powerful mutant. If we don't stop her, she will kill my mother, that's for sure. But will she just stop killing after that? Do I have to bring the statistics up to remind you how unlikely the Unsub who has killed before is going to stop? Don't be stupid, all you have to do is hold your breath and your crown. You would also want to catch me. It won't last long and your pride won't suffer more than it already is." he ended, coming closer, catching Emily, JJ and Derek, murmuring the warning 'hold your breath for a second' and so they disappeared only to show up in front of the Bennington Sanatorium.

"We're here. Now, let's catch up to the rest." he managed. Everyone could see that he was pretty tired by teleporting that number of people in such short amount of time but they all knew very well how much more he would do to save his mother. So they kept their mouth shut and followed him.

"Nothing seems out of ordinary so far, Reid." Hotch informed Spencer and the small group behind him as they neared to the first teleported ones.

"All right, let's go." he answered, stern look on his face that no one was used to see. When they entered, it was quiet. _Not normal, crazies would be screaming because of the nightmares_ Spencer reminded himself. They didn't notice any nurse or even a doctor in the corridor so they sped up the pace. Almost running, they opened the door to Diana's room.

"NO!" Spencer shouted, seeing the oh-so-familiar- young women, leaning forward his mother with a knife. She looked up at them rather surprised.

"Spencer, what a nice coincidence!" she smiled at him innocently. "How are you? We haven't seen each other for too long!"

"Drop the knife, Annie." he answered sternly.

"Now, I can't do that. I have to kill her, that was my plan. And I _always_ stick to the plan." she smiled devilishly and put the knife closer to the sleeping woman's throat. "Shall I wake her up? It would be just too bad if she died in her sleep." she giggled.

"Annie, please, stop. I don't want to hurt you but you're giving me no choice..." he tried to negotiate with her but he knew it was pointless.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer..." she laughed. "You're either going to kill me or let me kill _her_." she said.

"Spencer...?" was the sleepy question that had everyone holding their breaths.

"Mom, listen to me, everything's going to be alright. Just... Just stay calm, okay?" Spencer asked, pleading in his voice. "Annie... You don't have to do this... Please, Annie, just let her go. If it's me you want, then fine, take me, but don't hurt her." he begged, hands in the air.

"Spencer, you should know by now that I don't care about her. I only care about making your life as miserable as possible. Would you like to inform everyone here why you can't use your powers inside that building?" she asked, looking directly at him. Everyone's eyes widened. _He couldn't use his powers against her. He was going to lose._ That was the only thought in their heads.

"That's because if I use them, they're going to kill my mother. Didn't you know that?" he was starting to get pissed off but tried his best not to show it.

"I knew. I just wanted you to admit your helplessness in front of everyone important to you. But you're right. Your power is too much for her to handle. She's going to die anyway. But the point is, you see, I'd love to see your face when the one you loved kills your mother. Nothing can quite make up for this so I'm just going to kill her in front of you." she giggled.

"Spencer, honey, what is she talking about?" his mother asked.

"Mom, please, stay calm, you're going to be just fine. Please, hold on..." he pleaded. "Annie, please... Don't take her from me..."

"Spencer, I love you." his mother spoke up, completely sane and awake by then.

"I know, Mom, I love you to, you'll be fine. When this is over, I'll take you to that park you used to take me when I was younger, remember?" he smiled at her gently, trying to calm her down.

"Now, aren't you two just too cute for my liking?" Annie interrupted smiling brightly.

"Annie, look, we have your father in the custody." Spencer started slowly, looking at her directly. "We can let you see him if you let my mother go. A parent for a parent. What do you say?" he tried his luck again...

"I don't give a shit about my father, honey." ...and he failed again. He was slowly starting to run out of the ideas.

"I'll go with you. I'll do everything, _everything_ you want me to do."

"Oh, cut the shit! I'm getting bored!" she yelled, clenching the knife in her hand.

"Annie, please..."

"Spencer..."

"Mom, easy, it's going to be-"

SPLASH

SCREAM

* * *

 _quiet_

 _laugh_

 _No_

 _Mom_

 _Reid!_

 _MOM!_

* * *

 _"Reid! Reid! Spencer!" someone was yelling at him. But why? Why were they yelling at him? Did he do something wrong? Where was he? Was that blood? Where did that come from? Who was lying in front of him? Why wasn't she moving? Why did she look so familiar? Why was he shaking? Why was he kneeling next to her?_

 _Why?_

 _'Well, ain't it just as obvious as the alphabet? She's dead. She was your mother. The only one, who loved you because of who you were and just because you were her son. Nothing else mattered, remember? Now, you have no one. Because you were too weak. Because you were yourself. She loved you and she died because you were yourself. Aren't you even a little bit sorry?'_

* * *

"Mom?" he whispered, putting his hand on her head. "Please..." he chocked. "Please, wake up... Mom..." He felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Spencer... We have to go..." someone told him. _Yeah... have to go... I have to... I have to go, I have to get revenge. I have to make them suffer. Yeah, Mom, just look. The people who killed you are going to suffer. Oh boy, are they gonna suffer. Hold on Mom, I'll avenge you, I promise. Then, we'll be together forever._

"I guess... Alright, let's go." he said, keeping the tears from falling from his eyes. He knew better than to let them fall. He couldn't break down. Not now. He had to find Annie. He had to make her pay.

"Just like that? Who was she to you if you let her go like that?" Morgan asked. "Don't you have any emotions?"

"Morgan." Aaron warned him quickly.

"What, Hotch? I can't even imagine what it would feel like if I lost my Mother! And he just... look at him! Is he emotionless or what?" he shot back.

"Derek, I think that's enough." Spencer cut him off. "First of all, we don't have time for me feeling down. Second, I don't think you would survive my breakdown. Third, I can't wait for Annie and Carl to suffer just oh so bad." he grinned as the last words left his mouth. Everyone looked at him with their worried looks. It wasn't the Spencer they all knew... It was some kind of a monster, scary creature without a heart in it. Not anymore.

"Come on, let's go. We have bad guys to torture!" he yelled when he saw no one was moving from their places. "You goin' on foot or with me?" he asked lightly.

"Something's not right with him..." Hotch stated quietly when they were all walking after him.

"As Agent Morgan said - we can't even imagine what he's feeling right now." Simon straightened. Just then, they all felt the air being pushed out of their lungs.

" _Stop. Talking. About. Me. Behind. My. Back!"_ Spencer yelled furiously and then smiled and let them go. "All right, if that's clear, we can go." he giggled, caught them and teleported all at once back to the office.

"What's wrong with you, Spencer!?" Kingston yelled after him as he couldn't get over the fact that his friend had almost killed him.

"I guess I'm all wrong. I'm borrowing your office." he answered and entered the room.

Just then, they heard the scariest scream that had ever entered their ears. And it wasn't Spencer's.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my God, what have I done? The next question is: Would you prefer Spencer to be with Hotch or Morgan? Let me know what you think about the chapter and the answer to that question! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, it's just my life disturbing me while I'm writing. Also, I started writing another story and got a little...carried away to say mildly. I will upload it some day, so don't worry! Hotch/Reid from now on, guys!**

 **I forgot Simon's name for a second omg -_-**

 **Disclaimer: I won't say it again!**

 **Admin: But you have to...**

 **Me: Do I?**

 **Admin: Yes, you do.**

 **Me: *sobs* I *sobs* don't *sobs* own *sobs* Criminal minds *sinks in the self pity***

* * *

Everyone stormed into the interrogation room where someone was screaming.

"What's going on!?" Kingston asked looking at scared Scarlet.

"I-I don't know... I was talking to him and-and he started screaming, the blood... He-he was bleeding pretty bad and I didn't know where the blood came from so I-I asked him... And he-he fell from his chair and silenced for a second and then he started screaming again... What's going on?" she asked, clearly petrified. "Wait... You guys are back?" she questioned after a moment of thinking and listening to Setton's screams.

"Yeah... Yeah, we're back..." Simon smiled sadly at her, hugging her closely.

"What happened?"

"He's in Kingston's office." was the only answer and that told her everything.

"Oh my God..." she looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes. "No..." Scarlet moaned and started crying. But then it hit her. "Wait... Shouldn't he be able to let all his powers go and not do anyone anything bad when he's in Kingston's office?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" JJ looked at her curiously.

"Well, it was built so that whenever any of us couldn't take control over our powers we could go there at take a minute or two to collect ourselves... And judging by Setton's behavior, Spencer's powers are escaping from the room..." Scarlet answered, thinking heavily about the situation.

"We have to stop him... I mean, I do want Setton to suffer but no one, even him, doesn't deserve that big amount of pain." Emily concluded.

"But how do we help him? If anyone goes in there, they'll die..." Hotch asked, worry in his voice pretty easy to notice.

"I would advise someone talked to him through Scarlet. I mean, she can talk to him because of her telepathy but she has already done it once. Someone else should try this time..." Simon didn't even get a chance to end, because Derek cut in.

"I can talk to him." he stated, looking at everyone. "I mean, he loves me. I may not be loving him but it doesn't matter. If I can make it stop, I will." he added but he definitely wasn't ready for the next thing that happened.

"What the fuck..." Hotch hissed, taking a step closer to his subordinate and hitting him hard in the face. "Are you kidding..." he asked, venom in his every single word. Everyone looked at him surprised. "Are you retarded or what? Can't you see that you're hurting him? Can't you see that you're acting no different than you acted when Annie was in your brain? What is wrong with you? You used the mind possession to explain your behavior but now, it's only you in your head but you're acting no different but even worse! Some people would _kill_ to be able to comfort him like your presence once did. What happened to you? You were intelligent, you were kind and understanding once. That's why he fell for you. Did he do something to you that you've come to hate him so much? I will not let you talk to him." he concluded, looking down at Derek, like he was some kind of trash. "I will talk to him. And you will think about your behavior." he added and looked up at Scarlet. "Let me do it." She nodded and touched his head.

"Close your eyes and get comfy." she smiled softly.

 _"Spencer?" she started._

 _"What is it again, Scarlet?" annoyed voice asked._

 _"I brought someone to talk to you." she smiled._

 _"So?"_

 _"So I think I'll leave you two alone to talk." she answered, not feeling put off even a bit._

 _"Who's there?" he asked when he felt Scarlet's presence disappear._

 _"Hi there, Spencer." Hotch started._

 _"I can't believe it!" Reid laughed "They've sent_ you _?"_

 _"Yeah, well, we've figured that Derek wouldn't do you much good." Hotch smiled and he earned a chuckle from his subordinate._

 _"Yeah, so clever of you."_

 _"Look, Spencer. I figured that you might be tho one hurting Setton at that moment." he started cautiously._

 _"Yeah. Does he suffer? Is he in pain?" Spencer asked, hope in his voice._

 _"Oh yes, he is. And I would lie if I told you that I don't enjoy it but I'm afraid I have to stop you."_

 _"Why? Doesn't he deserve it?"_

 _"He does. But Spencer, you have to understand that by doing it you're becoming a monster. Your mother-"_

 _"YOU WILL NOT SAY A WORD ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Reid yelled, furious by then._

 _"I will and you, young man, will let me finish!" Aaron answered by yelling even louder. When he was positive that Spencer got the message, he started again. "Your mother brought you to life. She gave birth to a_ human _and she always wanted you to stay human. What do you thing is she feeling now, when you're torturing someone? When you make a human being suffer? It's not what Spencer I know would do." he said softly, almost fatherly but there was something to his voice that meant more that parental love._

 _"Hypocrite." Spencer snarled. "What did you do to the Boston Reaper when he killed your wife?" he asked calmly._

 _"Something I regret every time I look at Haley's grave. She wouldn't want me to do it." he answered softly. "Spencer... He's in pain and I understand that you feel you have to do it. That you actually have to_ feel _it. But you don't. There's another way to make it go away." he smiled slowly._

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"We all know that Setton's suffering isn't even close to the pain you're feeling now. And we're all willing to help you. We always were. So let us in. Let us help you. You don't have to suffer alone. You have m-us." '_ shit, he mustn't know' _he reminded himself._

 _"What was that?" too late. Spencer caught that one. "You wanted to say 'me' didn't you?" What was the point in lying?_

 _"I did... And I meant it. But we'll deal with it later. Now the only thing that is important is you. So let's focus on that. Okay? Will you come back with me? Will you stop the pain that keeps flowing into Setton?" receiving the nod from Spencer, everything went black. But not for too long. There were pictures everywhere. At first, it was hard for Aaron to understand them, but when he did, he gasped in shock._

After a second he opened his eyes again and looked at everyone.

"I think I did it." he smiled and received a relieved sighs from everyone. "And I think I know, what your problem is, Morgan." he added.

"You know nothing." he hissed.

"Oh hell, I know. You see, Spencer knew it as well and he decided to show me some of it when I lost the contact with him. At first, there was black everywhere." he started.

"That's when I lost you." Scarlet added. "He must have took over the connection." Hotch nodded.

"And then, I saw pictures of you and Reid." he smiled. "And you know what? Looks like you're into sado-maso stuff. You love the pain you receive and give, right? And even though what Carl did to you _was_ rape it's not like you were upset about it. Even when you revealed the truth about it to us, you didn't look upset because it happened but because it only happened once. When we came back from your case, you sought for pity. But Spencer told you that you were not alone. That he was repeatedly abused as a child and even as a teenager. You just couldn't stand it, could you?" Hotch hissed, looking disgusted. "A young, innocent boy, so kind and optimistic has actually been living the hell you've always been looking for. So you thought that if he's already all fag, you could use it to fulfill your fantasies."

"What happened with 'no profiling each other' rule?" Morgan barked, clearly not liking the truth in Aaron's words.

"You do not deserve him." Hotch barked back.

" _Excuse me?_ " Derek hissed.

"You've heard me. You do not deserve him." Aaron snapped.

"You son of a bitch!" Derek yelled. " _I_ don't deserve _him_? He's a mutant! _He_ doesn't deserve _me_!"

"That's actually pretty sad, Derek." someone spoke up behind his back.

"So much anger... Why are you so angry?" Scarlet asked politely, coming closer. "Ah... I see... You're actually afraid of who you are, aren't you?" she smiled softly. "You hate that part of yourself. You hate the pain but you can't resist and you just must make someone feel it. Someone, it means anyone, even you, when it comes to it. You hate yourself because you've hurt so many people and you loved it. You know, honey?" she put a hand on his cheek. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're not the wrong one. The only one who's wrong is the world. We live to learn to accept it. But before you accept everything that surrounds you, you have to accept yourself." she ended, hugging him closely.

"You're saying that there's nothing wrong with being a sadistic masochist? Are you crazy?" he sobbed. He finally let all his walls down and started to let his heart breath deeply.

"Oh boy, you're not a sadistic masochist. Look at Setton. Look at Annie. They are what you want to label yourself as. You're nothing like them and you will never be. And by thinking the way you are now, you only make it harder to believe what I'm saying." she held him closely as he cried for over ten minutes. Everyone waited patiently till he collected himself. And when he did, he told them the truth. For the first time, he said what he'd been dreading to say to everyone of them.

"I am sorry. And even though it's not enough, I'd like to invite you all, including you, Spencer, for a dinner after that case is over. I don't expect any of you to forgive me so easily but I will try as hard as can, even harder, to make it all up to you." he said, looking each of them in the eyes.

"Finally." Spencer laughed, entering the room. "You wouldn't listen to me when I told you it's alright to be the way you are. I figured that someone else should do it. I hope you're not angry?"

"How are you feeling, Spencer?" Hotch asked, looking at the boy with concern in his eyes.

" 'We'll deal with it later', wasn't it?" he smiled knowingly and looked at Setton. "I stopped causing him pain but, please, don't make me apologize to him." he attempted to joke.

"We won't. No matter how you look at it, he deserved some kind of pain and it just happened to be really... physical" Hotch smirked.

"We probably should start looking for Annie now. Setton suffered, but she's still free and happy with what she's done. I'm sorry." Spencer smiled sadly, looking at his shoes as if they were the most attractive being in the world.

"Don't be sorry, Reid." Emily smiled, hugging him. "I'm surprised that you are able not to break down in front of us. I don't know if I would be strong enough to do that.

"Yeah, I'm not that strong. If it wasn't for Hotch, Setton would be dying over and over again until I grew bored." he smiled shyly.

"You were actually killing him?" JJ asked, fear in her voice.

"Yeah, well..." Spencer stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. "I made him feel everything I felt over the years he had me. I also gave him a glimpse of what schizophrenics feel. And... some other things you wouldn't actually approve so I won't mention it." he grinned slowly and turned to leave. "Come on, as I said earlier, we have bad guys to catch. And this time I mean it." he smiled at them and walked out.

Right. They had one bad guy in the custody.

There was only one left.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 **A/N: WOOOOW, I did it! Yeah, so I know some of might actually want to kill me, but I was fed up with writing bitch!Morgan so I ended it in the way suitable for me :D Reid and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here I am with the next chapter! Yay! Not too many team moments; a lot of** _italics_ **_and H/R_** **in this one though, but uh oh, who am I to spoil my own story!? I was kinda sad, though. I had 19 followers, but then someone unfollowed my story... (It's funny for you but horrible for me!) Was the last chapter so bad? But then someone followed and clicked the favorite button so, yeah, I'm super happy now!**

 **Guys, I want to thank you all for great reviews! They are really important to me and give me motivation to write! Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: No. I. Do. Not. :(**

* * *

 _'She's dead, Spence!' someone yelled. Spencer didn't answer. He just sat where he was sitting, on the ground, looking at his mother's body._

 _'She's dead because of you! You and your trust! You should've stayed in that laboratory. She wouldn't have been dead if you hadn't run away. It's ALL your fault!' the voice snorted._

 _'I miss her too...' Spencer finally answered, looking steadily at the direction from which the voice was coming from._

 _'What are you talking about!? You're the only one, who should miss her. No 'too' in your speech. No 'us' in your speech. You know our deal, right? You remember it, don't you?' the voice laughed._

 _'Well, it's funny, I have an eidetic memory, you know? I can't really forget anything." Spencer answered. 'But I kind of hoped you would forget...'_

 _'I'm sorry to disappoint you. I would never forget such a deal! Now! Give me it! Give me!' the voice yelled, clearly excited about receiving_ a thing _Spencer apparently promised._

 _'Please, just take it slowly... Alright?'_

 _'I wouldn't try to risk you dying but taking it slowly wouldn't be so much fun! So, this time you'll have to forgive me. You know me - I_ love _it when you're in pain, so I'm going to eat directly from our little deal. Now, I believe you have to wake up. They're going to worry about you. Enjoy our contract!'_

"Hi guys..." Spencer yawned as he entered the office fifteen minutes later.

"Hi Reid, didn't have much sleep last night?" JJ asked, smiling playfully.

"Yeah, well, I got distracted by a case..." he answered, trying his best to be convincing. Well, he wasn't.

"Spence, you know, if you want to talk, we're always here... We know, how much you loved her..." the blonde woman said, coming closer to her friend.

"JJ, I appreciate what you're willing to do for me, but... I don't really want to talk about it..? Please?" he pleaded silently, already feeling the effects of 'the deal'.

"Of course, Spence. I just need you to remember what I said." she answered, putting her hand on his shoulder. As soon as her palm touched the fabric of Reid's vest, he yelped and jumped away, completely scaring poor blonde and a few other people in the office.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I have to go." he stuttered and entered Kingston's office. Fortunately, it was safe, no one was there. He looked at his hands and tried to ignore the blood covering them. _It's not real._ he thought. _It's part of the deal._ he added, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. It didn't succeed, however. He started hyperventilating, he looked down and saw more blood dripping from him. He felt dizzy, but when he tried to sit down, he felt the touch on his arm and screamed. It was only the chair, but to him it was his father. His school bullies. Setton. "Fuck... Go away... Go... Go away..." he muttered, holding his head, trying hard to keep conscious. He couldn't fight such amount of memories at once. And the voice in his head knew that too well. But then again, it was all about his suffering.

He stumbled to the floor, the touch of it on his knees startling him even more. He held himself as close to him as possible, trying again to calm down and failing at it horribly as well.

The memories started flooding him. Badly.

 _'I love you Spencer...' his father murmured in his ear, getting closer and closer to the little boy lying on the bed who pretending to be asleep. 'I love you so, so much...' he gasped, getting rid of his trousers and sliding the hand under the boy's pajamas._

"Stop it..."

 _'You're the best, Spencer... You're so beautiful...' William said as he caressed his son's belly and head at once. 'You're so smart... You're so intelligent... You're so kind... You're so gentle...' he took his pants completely off and with one, simple move, moaned loudly, feeling young boy shivering and crying in pain. 'And you're so damn tight too!' he laughed softly._

"No, please, stop it... Please..."

 _'Hey, Reid! Come over here! We gotta talk about somethin' with ya!' James yelled after the little boy._

"Oh God, stop it..."

 _'Ya' know, your daddy told us somethin' hot 'bout ya'!' they all laughed loudly at that._

 _'Spencer'_

 _'Spencer'_

"Spencer..."

"SPENCER!"

"Stop it... Please, just make it stop..."

"Spencer, open your eyes! Spencer, wherever you think you are, you are not there! You're here, with us!"

Hand on his shoulder.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T! PLEASE, DO-HO-HO-N'T!"

"Spencer, it's me, it's Hotch... I'm not going to hurt you... Spencer, you're not there. You're here. With us. You're safe... Please, Spencer, open your eyes, you'll see!" Hotch begged, afraid of touching his subordinate again. It wasn't necessary, however. Spencer reluctantly opened his red eyes and looked up. The relief washed over Hotch's face when he saw that the young boy was now pretty much aware of his surroundings.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I don't know... I don't know what was that, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I promise..." he stuttered, looking at his hands again.

"Reid, Reid!" Hotch interrupted. "It's alright. It's not about the work now. It's about you. Are you OK?" he asked, concern in his voice and all over his face, especially in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine, I promise, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm fine. Really." he answered quickly, maybe too quickly. And definitely too nervously.

"Reid... Spencer." Hotch spoke up softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are really important to us, you're not guilty, not even a bit. So we're not going to get mad at you, OK? Come on, lets get you to the bathroom so you can wash your head and, I promise, you'll feel far better, OK? Do you want to do this?" a nod. "OK, do you want me to help you?" a nod. "Alright, let's go then." Hotch smiled and waited for the young man to get up from the floor. He looked at the rest of the two teams gathered in Kingston's office and nodded them to leave them alone. They left without a word and Hotch slowly guided Reid to the bathroom.

He didn't say a word, watching in silence as the boy washed his face but he did react, when Reid started shaking again.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" he asked, getting closer but not touching the genius.

"There's so-so much bl-blood here Ho-Hotch..." he stuttered, getting pale again.

"Spencer, there's no blood. It's only water... Come on, look at me." he demanded softly. He smiled, when Reid did as told. "Great, you're doing great. Look in my eyes. Look _through_ my eyes. I know you can do this. Right, just like that. Can you see any blood? There's no blood anywhere, Spencer." he said convincingly and looked at his subordinate again. "If you ever see the blood again, anywhere, you can look through my eyes. Then, you will know there's no blood. And there will never be even a drop of it. Okay?" he took a hold of the young boy's shoulder and smiled, when he didn't pull back.

He was shocked, however, when the genius came closer and buried his face in the older man's chest, sobbing softly. Hotch looked stunned for a moment but then smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his subordinate, rubbing soothing circles on his back and patting his head delicately all along whispering 'It's alright' 'It'll be fine' 'You're strong enough to fight it' over and over again.

When, after almost twenty minutes, Spencer seemed to grow weak, Hotch sat on the floor and hugged the boy closer to himself protectively. He waited until the boy fell asleep, all the while rubbing his back and playing with his curls. When he was positive that the boy had fallen asleep deep enough, he took him in his arms and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where can I lay him down?" he asked Kingston quietly so as not to wake the boy up. John nodded for Aaron to follow him and they entered his office again. There, Hotch could lay his subordinate down, and pull the blankets around his soft frame. He sat on the nearest chair and sighed softly.

"Poor kid..." he whispered to Kingston.

"Did he tell you why he panicked before?"

"No, yes, kind of, I guess..." there was a space, silence filling the room. "When he was washing his face, he saw blood everywhere. I managed to calm him down, but I don't think the blood was the only thing he saw earlier. Something bad is going on inside of his head and I just can't guess what it can be..." the anger in his voice was clear.

"You care about him, don't you?" Kingston asked softly.

"Of course I do, he's a part of my team."

"I didn't mean it like that. You _care_ about him." the silence once again filled the room, interrupted only by Spencer's steady breaths. Hotch looked at him, all negative emotions leaving him as he caressed Reid's hair.

"I do." he finally whispered. "That's why I am so angry with Morgan. He had Reid, he had _him_. Spencer was willing to do everything for him, he loved Derek. And he treated him... He treated him like some sort of a trash _before_ he knew Spencer was a mutant. Look at him... He's so innocent, so kind, so... perfect... How can anyone treat him like that? How could he? How?" he asked, his voice trembling with emotions again.

"Yeah... He's too innocent to have to go through this hell. And, what's worse, he thinks he's alone on his journey... Please, prove him wrong..." was the only words Kingston could say out loud before a soft whimper caught their attention. They looked at their youngest and saw him curling into a tight ball, tears streaming down his face. He was clearly having a nightmare.

"No..." he sobbed. "Stop..."

"Spencer..." Hotch whispered, shaking Reid's arm slightly. "Spencer, wake up, it's just a bad dream..." he added. Aaron smiled softly, when he saw Reid's eyes flutter. "That's right, open your eyes. See, you're here, with us. We won't let anyone hurt you, OK?" a nod. "Great, come here." he smiled, hugging the genius close. He laid on Kingston's couch and took a better hold of Spencer. "This way, I will shield you from all the bad dreams, okay?" a nod. "Great, take it easy, deep breaths, you're safe. You're doing great, that's right..." he soothed again, until he was positive the young boy fell asleep again.

"I'll leave you two." Kingston announced. "We'll work the case and whenever you're ready to join us, we're waiting." he added, smiling and closing the door behind him. As soon as they were alone, Hotch kissed Spencer's forehead and hugged the young man closer, protecting him from all the bad things in the world. When he felt the young boy relax even more in his arms, he couldn't help but smile softly and kiss his hair lovingly. Spencer Reid certainly deserved as much love as possible and probably even more for how great of a person he was despite every bad thing that happened to him.

"You're the most perfect being in the world, Spencer, I'm proud of you." he whispered and fell asleep as well.

They both slept quietly and safely for what seemed to be infinity.

Bad thing, though, is that the devil does not sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Liked that? Hated that? What should I improve? Let me know, your opinion is really important to me! Again, love you all and hope to read from you all soon! (Wow, what a letter-like author note)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So sorry for the late update! Wanna hear a funny story? Lately, I've been experimenting with my hair. And so, I dyed it and now, I was working on curling them. Yeah, guess what? I have my private nest on my head haha! Thank you all for your reviews, it was great reading them! I can't write back to all of you though, so I wanted to send all of you missive bear hugs! Love you all**

 **Disclaimer: I can't and I don't :(**

* * *

When Reid woke up, he was more than a little surprised by someone's presence next to him. He started panicking almost immediately, trying to get as far from the person as possible. When the man beside him started waking up, Spencer was on the verge of crying.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, immediately alarmed, as fast as he opened his eyes and looked at the boy. At the moment he realized what that was about, he got as far from Spencer as possible, hands raised in a defensive way. "Easy Spencer, it's just me... You had a nightmare so I went to comfort you. I must have fallen asleep with you in my arms, easy, everything is okay." he soothed, getting closer and closer to the terrified genius. Luckily as soon as Hotch assured him that he wouldn't do anything bad to him, Spencer started relaxing and his breath started evening.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered after getting a couple of deep breaths. Hotch smiled warmly at that.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Spencer." he assured, getting closer with each word. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concern visible in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you..." Reid mumbled, not sounding convincingly.

"Reid, you know I have to ask you what happened, right?" Hotch asked. It was bugging him since the first time Spencer almost had a heart attack from getting into the physical contact with the floor.

"Hotch... It's nothing you should worry about, really, I'm fine..." Spencer swallowed hard and looked down at his shoes.

"Reid, if you don't tell me, I won't be able to help..."

"I don't need help..."

"Yes, you do! You are afraid of the touch, you see blood everywhere! This does require help from someone. And I don't want to tell you what kind of help from what kind of someone. Maybe if you tell me, there won't be any need to go to the... doctor with that..." He looked at the genius, trying to get his attention and he did. Unfortunately.

"I'm not crazy..." Spencer whispered, looking up with fear in his eyes and voice.

"Then tell me what's going on... Otherwise, I'll have to assume you are." Hotch answered steadily, though he wanted to wrap his arms around Reid and tell him that he was not crazy and that everything was going to be okay.

"Alright... But... You mustn't tell anyone, especially Simon, John or Scarlet, about it." when he received a nod from Hotch, he sat down on the chair and started telling the story. "As you know, my childhood wasn't happy and nice at all... It was actually a living hell, though I couldn't complain. For my mother. But the memories... My damn eidetic memory remembered every part of my life. I-I was actually thinking about committing suicide once I was eighteen. And just before I-I did it, there was a voice in my brain... You know, when Setton was experimenting on me, he changed parts of me. He locked up most of my power in another soul he created from mine own which is now leaving inside me. We coexist. And it is so much powerful than my body, but I can keep it in check somehow. We speak sometimes. It was that voice that offered me help. He would keep every memory, all the pain away from me... But only if I had a reason to live. And, as you can possibly imagine by now, that reason was my mother. But... But she died. So now, every memory of my past and all the pain that were kept away from me, are coming back. Everything keeps flowing into my head and I can't stop it and it hurts and I want it to stop and I know I can't and it scares me and-" he couldn't finish his small break down because of strong arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay, Spencer..." Hotch whispered, soothingly. "I'll help you. Easy, I'll make it all stop. I promise." he murmured and let the boy cry into his T-shirt as long as he needed.

"...How?" Spencer mumbled after he managed to calm down.

"You have to tell me what happened to you. Everything that keeps on playing in your mind."

"No..." Spencer begged. "Please, don't make me say it..."

"You know if you want to keep your sanity you'll have to let it go eventually, right?"

"I know... But... Can I... Do I have to?"

"You don't. But you'll feel better after that."

"...Okay..." Spencer whispered. "Are you ready to hear it?" when he received a nod, he took a deep breath and started. "When I was young, I...uh...you know about the bullying thing... Well, the goal post, I'm sure Morgan told you about it. But the goal post was the nicest thing they did to me. There were so much other things that scare me even now so much that I wake up crying. They...uh...they would undress me and leave me in a classroom for someone to find. It was usually the class with a teacher. No one did anything with it. There were times they would come to my house and...and scare my mother, they would trigger a bad episode and leave me with my unstable, violent mother..." he took a deep breath. "And with an abusive father..." he stopped.

"What did he do?" Hotch asked as calm as he could manage with being as angry as possible.

"H-he would... He would... hurt... hurt me... Touch, beat, r-rape..." at that moment, Spencer couldn't keep the tears from falling. "It was always like that... He wanted to-to do the same with my mother, so-so I stopped him each time and-and he would... do it again... to me... with my mom watching, triggering next episode... One day, it-it only got worse, I was barely alive and my dad misjudged my state so he ran away so as not to receive be sentenced. And-and I am a mutant so-so I can't die... I healed my wounds and I and my mom lived together for some months. Then, Setton got me..." he started hyperventilating so Hotch put his arms around him, again, and waited for his young genius to calm down, again. "And... He would-he would torture me and-and he wouldn't let me go out of the room... he-he wouldn't let me see my mother... I-I didn't know if she was alive but he-he wouldn't tell me... He would just-just keep cutting me, drugging me, beating me, setting me on fire... Everything... Without anything to ease the pain... I-I had to-to deal with it for-for-I can't even remember for how long... All I do remember is when they helped me... Annie, Scarlet, Simon and John... They became my new family, they helped me... And they loved me... Or so I thought... It's just... Too much at once... I can't... not Annie... Did you know she was the love of my life? My first love? Yeah, I knew that 'first loves not always bloom' but, hey, I secretly hoped that ours would be an exception. It just... hurts too much, I guess?" he ended, hiding deep in Hotch's chest.

Aaron looked at his young subordinate, he wanted to kiss him on the head, he wanted to comfort him so bad, but how could he? What could he do to make it all feel better?

And right before the silence had a chance to start getting awkward, they heard the knock to the door.

"Come in!" Hotch yelled right after he pulled Spencer back.

"Hi, are you feeling any better, Spence?" JJ asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, thanks..." he answered anxiously.

"Hey, Hotch, we've got something. I think you should come and see it." she added, looking relieved by her friend's usual attitude.

"Alright, Reid, you going or staying?" Hotch smiled softly when Spencer nodded and stood up.

"Of course I'm going, Hotch. We're going to catch her and then, we'll put them both in the jail. Sounds good? I don't feel like killing any of them, they don't really deserve it." Spencer smiled reassuringly. It was all it took from both his friends to grin widely, as they were sure that he was going to be okay. Not now, but soon enough. They could manage.

* * *

"So, what do we have?" Hotch asked when they finally entered the room where the two teams were talking about the case.

"Well, nice of you to finally join us." Simon joked but then yelped in pain when Scarlet hit him across the head. "What!? I was kidding! No need to get offensive!" he scowled and everyone laughed. These two had the ability to lighten everyone's mood without much effort.

"He's talking. I don't know why, but he is." Kingston answered.

"He might be lying though..." Spencer spoke up warily, looking at the other doctor on the other side of the mirror.

"Well, he might but then, he might not. He's crazy, we don't have to understand him, we don't have to profile him. We know everything about him and he knows everything about us. All we need to do is to make him talk and we did it. Let's listen and try out some new methods." Morgan stated, never as calm and collected as then. They all nodded.

"So... Who's going to interrogate him?" Rossi asked.

"We hoped you would, Dave." Emily answered slowly. He looked at her, trying not to show the shock on his face.

"Why should I?"

"Well, come on, Rossi, you're the best!" Spencer laughed when he looked at his friend's futile attempt to hide the emotions. They all smiled at him, seeing his attitude and being so totally relieved by it. Their genius was going to be okay, that was everyone's thought.

"Alright, but I might just punch him. You asked for it!" Rossi yelled, opening the door to the interrogation room and slamming it with his usual smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, hello, Agent Rossi." Setton grinned at him, his creepy grin reminding everyone of the one of every psychopath's.

"Hi there, Dr. Setton. Would you like to start an interrogation?"

"I would love to."

"Than, maybe we'll start with the easiest question: why did you decide to help us?"

"You want the truth, right?" when he received the nod, he smiled even wider. "Of course you do. So, me and Annie had a deal that she would get me out of here. And now, she's gone. She wouldn't contact me, she just disappeared. And she disappeared without me. SHE LEFT ME HERE! THAT WAS NOT THE DEAL!"

"Alright, why don't you calm down and start talking so we can find her and you'll get your revenge."

"Alright. So, what do you want to know next?"

"Where do you think she might be?"

"Well, she might be in the laboratory, but I doubt that. You should look after her somewhere near graveyards, the cabin of Tobias Hankle's, or maybe Spencer's first house..."

"Why would she be there?"

"Because they bring the memories back. She's sentimental. And she's a woman. She _loves_ the cliche stuff really bad."

"Okay. And the last question is: why should we believe you? You're an enemy, you're a psycho, you're someone we hate the most and, what's the most important, you are the one who destroyed our friend's life."

There was a minute of silence which they both spent staring into each other's eyes. They would keep it going but just then, Setton started laughing.

"What's so funny, Carl?" Rossi asked, clearly disoriented.

"You were supposed to be the best of the bests, Agent!" he laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Of course, I love her. But as her father I have the right to discipline her. And right now, she disobeyed, she left me here, with you. She deserves the punishment. And this will be a nice alternative to our usual way of dealing with things."

"Oh, you got me curious. What is it that you do when she misbehaves?"

"I speak with her. I'm not really into domestic violence."

"But you _are_ into violence..." Rossi asked, confused.

"I am, but I would never hurt my sweet, little daughter. She's my girl. I wouldn't dare to hurt her!" Setton stated.

"Alright, thank you. You're _not_ free to go." Rossi answered and walked out of the interrogation room. "What was that..?" he asked his friends.

"What was what?" Simon asked, not understanding.

"He... He has just shown us emotions... He... he's not emotionless. We might be able to use him even better from now on..." Hotch answered, while his brain was trying to proceed everything that happened in the interrogation room.

Because, eve though everything seemed to be just a boring talk, there was so much body language helping them.

"We might have to build a profile on him. It appears that we don't know him as well as we thought we do..." Aaron added and turned to leave, his team behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Tam tam taaam! Guys, I've just realized that I called Setton with the name of the very fucking _Carl_ Buford . Oh God, I hate myself for it now... Maybe I will change his name into something that wouldn't remind us of... ugh, I don't even want to write it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry guys for the late update! Do not kill me, shit happens, I promise I'll do better! So much going on right now, I have lots of (not)fun with 'people wanting the truth!' it's starting to get unbearable! Argh, when will I finally have time to write my apple of the eye!?**

 **Disclaimer: NO! (I do have a right to love it, don't I?)**

* * *

They all gathered in the meeting room, Spencer in his usual place - next to the board.

"So... You're saying that he actually _has_ emotions? Maybe he's fooling you?" he asked, clearly not believing Setton's words. And who would have the heart to blame him? Finding out that an actual monster had emotions was really hard to believe considering that he had never shown him any.

"Reid, we have to believe him. I know it's probably the last thing you want to do but we have no choice..." Emily started softly.

"Well, it must be a complete lie! There's no..." he took a calming breath. "It's not possible for _him_ to have any emotions. And it's empathy we are talking about..." he stuttered, not looking anyone in the eye.

"We understand that-" Rossi tried to calm the young agent down but without much of success.

"No, you don't!" Spencer stopped him angrily, though he tried his best to stay calm.

"Well, why don't you show us so we can understand?" Morgan asked after a brief moment of silence. Everyone looked at him. It was the first time he actually spoke directly to Spencer. It was a good sign. It meant he was slowly overcoming his earlier exposure.

"Would you want to feel and think the exact same thing?" Spencer asked sarcastically, though it wasn't meant to be rude so it didn't sound like that. Maybe he wasn't Morgan's boyfriend but he didn't want their friendship to get ruined as well.

"If it was an argument to why we shouldn't trust him, then yes."

"I'm sorry but it might kill you. I don't want to risk that."

"Then stop complaining and listen to our boss, Pretty Boy." Morgan smirked and everyone smiled a little on this statement. The 'Pretty Boy' title was something they missed along with Morgan's normal behavior.

"I will. But I still think it's a bad idea." Spencer answered, also smiling softly.

"So, I think we should check every location he gave us. We should split up." Hotch started in his leader-like voice, though his eyes were shooting soft glances now and then in his genius' direction. Everyone nodded without hesitation. "Great. Morgan, Emily, Scarlet will go to the nearest graveyard, JJ, Simon and Kingston to the..." he took a deeper breath to calm himself because even thinking about that person - even remembering his name made him shiver. "Tobias Hankle's cabin. Sp-Reid, Rossi and I will go to Reid's first house." Hotch only hoped no one noticed his small slip.

"Isn't the... cabin a little too far?" Rossi complained, giving Aaron time to recover his composure.

"I can get them there." Spencer answered calmly. "It won't be a problem after all. When they're done, they'll call me or something and I'll get them back."

"Does everyone agree with that?" Hotch asked, considering the meeting finished. When he received nods from everyone, he shifted in his chair, getting comfortable. "Okay, everyone, gather the most important things and get ready. Wheels up in... as soon as possible, I guess." he smiled. Everyone walked out of the room. Well, almost everyone. Spencer was still there, looking at him (in)discretely from under his bangs.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked, closing his eyes and shifting his head so that it was resting on the prop of his chair.

"I just... You wanted to say my first name, didn't you?"

 _'Crap...'_

"Yeah. I did, but don't worry about it now. We'll deal with this later, okay?" Hotch answered as calmly as he could manage considering the fact that his heart rate was incredibly fast then.

"No, Hotch..." Spencer answered, anxious and... annoyed? "I've had enough of 'we'll deal with this later'! I need to know. I need to know now, you get it?" he stuttered. "I-I can't live not knowing and, considering the fact that what we're about to do now is extremely dangerous, I might even die not knowing!"

"Spencer, hold on..." Hotch opened his eyes ad stood up quickly after he had heard the words Reid had said leaving his mouth. He came closer to the young boy and put his hand on his arm. "You're not going to die. No one is." he smiled encouragingly. "And you know why? Because you're here. You're the strongest person I know. You're kind, you're smiling for everyone's sake. You never consider your happiness if that means someone else would suffer. You're the greatest person I know. And you're strong. Of course you are, you're the 'Prince of Power' though it doesn't really matter to me. It just makes me more proud because of you being my friend." Hotch stated firmly yet softly, his other hand unconsciously caressing Spencer's cheek slowly.

"So..." Reid started, not sure what to say. "Is it about us being friends? Or is it about us being something more?" he murmured, leaning into the touch.

"You're the one who can read other's mind." Hotch answered in a hoarse voice, smiling a little at his genius' movement.

"I don't have to read your mind to know." Spencer laughed softly and hugged Hotch, not ready to do more right after breaking up with Morgan. They would have to wait for the next step a little.

"Well then, you're a better profiler than anyone has ever thought." Aaron murmured in Spencer's ear.

"Or maybe I know you better than you think?" young genius laughed and let go of his boss(?) waist.

"We should probably get going?" Hotch guessed and Reid just nodded sadly.

"Yeah, let's 'deal with the rest later' " Spencer laughed playfully and went out of the room, ignoring the blood he was seeing everywhere. He had Aaron. Everything would be alright as long as Aaron was there.

 _Oh my... It's been too long since I relied on someone to that extent._ he thought while getting himself a cup of coffee.

He tried to avoid the voices in his head, the images in front of him. It was hard, yes, but for Aaron, he would be strong.

"Reid, we're ready to go." JJ spoke up from behind him. Spencer turned around and looked at them. Their bodies bloody, cut, burned. He knew it wasn't true. Those weren't their bodies. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go tell them you're heading to Hankle's cabin." he smiled and rushed to Hotch to announce it. When they got permission, JJ, Simon and John touched him and took a deep breath to ready themselves for the abnormal 'trip'.

With a blink of an eye, they were 200 meters from the cabin.

"I'll meet you here. I can't go any... further, I'm sorry..." he stuttered. JJ gave him a sympathetic look, knowing all too well the reason behind him not going there.

"It's alright, Spence. We'll call you when we're done. Go back." she smiled and patted his arm. He nodded and disappeared.

"You're totally explaining this to us." Simon said after Reid was gone. JJ tried to smile but she didn't succeed and the only thing that showed on her face was the grimace, not an actual smile.

"Of course. But later. We have a job to do, right?" she answered, avoiding confrontation.

"OK, whenever you're ready. Let's go."

"Hey guys, stop for a second." Kingston yelled after them.

"What is it, boss?" Simon asked playfully but when he saw the face of his leader, he immediately became serious.

"What was wrong with Spencer?" a short question. Just that.

"Well, he _was_ kind of pale the whole day. And then, there is that... incident... from earlier and his whole insecurity..." he stated.

"I thought that maybe it was because of his mother's death?" JJ asked.

"Believe me, if it was about his mother, he wouldn't smile even a bit. But he did. That means he, somehow, got over her death. Which leaves me with a question: what else happened?" he looked them straight in the eyes and they got that situation wasn't all that colorful.

"Well, we'll have to ask him when we come back I guess? Nothing good will come out of us being concerned about him now." Simon answered calmly, though it was obvious that Kingston's statement got him thinking.

"You're right. Let's go."

* * *

"I got them there. Now, it's Morgan, Emily and Scarlet's turn." Spencer smiled encouragingly.

"Save that smile, genius!" Emily laughed, still a little afraid of the whole 'transporting' thing.

"I'm sorry, Emily, don't you trust me?" he asked playfully.

"You bet!" she answered and they both laughed at that. Emily had that effect on people, she could make them smile without any problem. She also could sense when someone needed that ability so she could help even more.

"Alright, lovers, let's go!" Morgan interfered them both with a grin on his face.

"Then take a deep breath and catch my arm or something." Spencer answered and when they did it, they were instantly teleported to the graveyard.

"I believe it's the one Setton was talking about. Good luck, call me when you're done." Spencer said and disappeared.

"Seems like you're slowly starting to talk again, Morgan?" teased Emily, punching his arm slowly and walking towards the first grave.

"Shut up." Morgan laughed and followed her. Scarlet only smiled at that. It was good having them all back to their normal selves. There was one thing that was bothering her, though. Why was Spencer so pale and insecure? Was there something she missed? However,

"Was I the only one who noticed?" Morgan did catch that too.

"Yeah..." Emily did as well.

"He was acting strange." Scarlet confirmed.

"Like he was deadly scared of something." Morgan nodded.

"We should ask him once we get back. He might be hiding something, again. And I'm not letting him go through this alone. Not again." Emily stated.

Was there more to her old friend? Scarlet thought. There had to be something that made his team be so protective of him. She let it slide, for then. Once they got back, they would definitely have to talk.

* * *

"I'm back, guys." Spencer yelled from the coffee room.

"We were waiting here, no need to yell." Rossi laughed from behind him and Spencer couldn't help a yelp that escaped his mouth. It, of course, brought a wave of laugh from the two older profilers.

"Not funny, guys!" Spencer answered, trying to pout and fake being angry.

"Yeah, whatever you say, genius." Rossi answered with an amused smirk. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, we definitely should." Hotch added, also smiling.

"You will regret it, I'll drop you off in the middle of the desert, I promise." Spencer threatened lightly.

"Of course, kido. Now, take us to your first house." Rossi grabbed him by the arm while Hotch took his hand, as if it was the most obvious thing to do for him.

"I expect you eventually got together?" Rossi smirked when they finally were in the wanted location.

"What was it, Hotch? 'We'll deal with this later', right?" Spencer smiled slightly, watching his supervisor's reaction, clearly satisfied when the man embraced him from behind.

"Yeah, something like that." Aaron laughed softly.

"Good, I hope you'll make him feel better. From what I saw today, it will really be necessary." Rossi smiled approvingly.

"I promise, I will explain it to you once we're back. But first, I have to make up an excuse for why I did it." Spencer answered calmly, snuggling closer to Hotch's chest as if protecting himself from the other side of the world.

"Whatever you say, genius." Rossi actually laughed at the answer. He didn't mean to accuse poor boy of anything but was glad to see his reaction. It was the 'true love', wasn't it?

"So, you're _his_ genius now, Spence? You used to be _mine_!" the oh-so-well-known voice sneered in their direction.

"Of all the places you had to be here, Annie?" Spencer whispered, letting go of Hotch's arms and taking one step in the direction of his ex-lover.

* * *

 **A/N: YEP! The Great Confrontation is getting closer! Uh, was that a cliffie? I have no idea if it was good enough to even be called like that, but oh well xd I am so so so so so sorry for the late and short update. I am now writing next chapter and it will be long enough to make it up to you! I hope this chapter didn't suck too much, give me your opinion and let me know what you want to happen in the next chap! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, I got pretty ill so I have a lot of time to write it, but guess what!? I haven't written a single word the whole week because I was literally lying and dying but, hey, there are the important things and more important things and who cares if I die, I HAVE TO WRITE THAT STORY! Don't worry, I will never drop it, even if I die I will continue writing it from hell!**

 **Wow now, that was pretty creepy...**

 **Disclaimer: Well... I** ** _do_** **own the plot, don't I?**

* * *

Hotch and Rossi quickly pulled their guns out, causing Annie to look at them for a moment and then laugh hysterically.

"Do you really think that these toys will be able to stop me?" she managed. "I got the power from the boy over here! Didn't hear me? THE PRINCE OF POWER! You cannot kill me, mere humans!" she yelled. They looked at her, quite uneasy, the difference in their power clear for them both. Then, they all heard the chuckling coming from Reid.

"Oh my, I can't believe you actually said that!" he grinned widely, as if trying really hard not to laugh his ass off. "You know that you were that 'mere human' for fifteen years of your life, right? You know exactly how it feels to be a human. Isn't that annoying? To need the power so bad and not having it? Must feel quite frustrating." Spencer laughed, trying to get her angry but not showing it. He knew that so far he did more than a great job.

"It was. That's exactly why I started playing with you - theoretically the most powerful creature in the world! Pathetic! And it worked, didn't it? Now, I have your power and every single emotion of yours! I know you better than you do!" she yelled in satisfaction, the need to feel that she was the better one there overpowering her.

"Oh, really?" Spencer smirked. "Then, you would easily tell illusions apart from the real thing, wouldn't you?" he asked, looking directly at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused and not so confident anymore.

"Ha! Even with all the power I gave you you can't quite place it, can you? Shall I make it clear for you? The real me is not here at that moment. I'm quite far away, getting my team together and bringing them here. No matter how powerful you are, you will not be able to fight us all. Oh, and just so we're clear, I meant it. You're too weak to fight us. To weak to fight three mutants and six 'mere humans'. Hell, you're not strong enough to fight me alone! You're going to die, Annie." he grinned but then moved closer, his face getting serious once again.

"Or... You can come with us, let us lock you down for the rest of your life with your father. He seemed quite keen on getting you back, I wouldn't be surprised if he helped us getting you in prison." he looked at hear meaningfully and could see her face turning from almost confident again to more and more scared. "Now, don't be so scared, honey. It's all... going to be..." he got close, inches from her face. "Alright." he ended smiling, poking her nose and turning around. "Now, that we're all here, why don't we let the fun begin?" he asked, revealing the rest of the two teams standing just behind Hotch and Rossi, also aiming their guns at her. Everyone knew that the kind of person Annie was, she would never give up.

"Shoot, now!" Spencer yelled and disappeared only to show up next to them.

The guns could be heard. The yelling. Screaming. Crying. And finally, laughing.

"It's not enough!" she yelled.

"Again!" Spencer commanded.

"It's not enough!"

"Scarlet, Simon!" he looked at them, giving them a sign to attack.

The waves of electricity shot through Annie's body but she didn't even flinch. Then, came the horrible pain in her head.

"Get out of my head, you stupid, filthy bitch!" she yelled at Scarlet, pushing her to the ground without even using hands. At that point, Simon ran to his wife.

"Scarlet, honey, are you okay?" he asked but didn't receive the answer. "Scarlet!" he yelled to her. He felt something pushing itself though his skin and screamed in pain, collapsing next to his wife. Seeing it, Kingston ran to them but also doubled in pain and fainted. After that, everyone started falling to the ground, eyes closed in pain, terror and fear.

But then, everything went white. There was no pain anymore, no fear, nothing negative. Only... peace, silence, the warm feeling you get when someone you love holds you really tight.

"I think that's enough, Annie." the soft voice could be heard from everywhere, soothing every hurt person, making the pain disappear, all the discomfort gone. "You know, normally I would have to go with the boring sentences like 'You don't have to do it" or "Come with me, I will help you, I _can_ help you" but you and I both know that you think you have to do it and that I will not help you. But, you know... I think you've caused enough harm. I will not ask you to come with me. Because that's what you asked me to do the first time I met you. Can you remember? The smile you gave me... I thought that was your mutation, because it was too perfect to be natural. That smile... It was like it was meant to heal but not the physical pain but the pain in here..." she felt a small tug at her heart. "You and your father are not necessarily one hundred bad people. He cares for you. He would never touch you in a bad way. He did everything for you. In his own wicked way, he did. And you, admit it or not, you helped me. You saved me. It doesn't matter why. You saved one life. See? Everyone is good in a way and bad in a way. And here's where we have a choice: we can either choose bad or good. Bad is easier, don't you think? You don't have to think about your actions. You can only care about yourself. And you claim to be strong. But, hey, if you choose the easier way, how does this make you strong? If you're not able to be a good person to fight for someone else than yourself, how does that not make you weak?" she could practically hear him smile and then, she saw him in his perfect form.

His eyes completely dark, his skin whiter than snow, his hair black as well but still so softly looking. He was looking at her, smiling softly, his smile the most beautiful thing in the whole world. His eyes, even though they were black, looked like the whole world reflected in them. His arms were long, almost begging you to let them curl themselves around you and let them comfort you.

"You know, all your life you didn't receive a single punishment for your sins. Don't you think now is the right time?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

"Please don't..." she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I don't want, please..."

"It's obvious you have never suffered before. I'm so jealous, you know. Why didn't you suffer if you were the one who made me go through hell? It's time to pay, Annie." everyone started opening their eyes in time to see Spencer kneeling in front of the woman and putting his hand on her forehead. "Now, sleep. Feel every single emotion people you've hurt felt and die like they did." he told her softly, watching as she closed her eyes and feeling the life escaping from her body.

"Is she dead?" Emily asked, getting closer to Spencer and the body next to him.

"Yeah... Yes, she is..." he answered sadly and stood up. "Look, I had to do it, she wouldn't listen and..." he started mumbling and the whiteness around them started shaking.

"Spencer, hey, hey, easy..." Hotch walked to him and hugged him. "No one is blaming you, okay?" he whispered to his ear. "She killed your mother, broke your heart, hurt so many people. She deserved it, okay?" when he received a nod, he let go of his young subordinate. "Now, as much as I'd love to stay here forever, because it's so... calm here, we have to come back to the headquarters and tell Setton about his dead daughter." he smiled and Spencer closed his eyes. After a moment, they were back to the land of living and Spencer looked like a normal human again. He looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry you got hurt..." he said, sounding guilty, not even daring to look them in the eyes.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned you were the one who healed us, right?" Morgan laughed, patting his coworker on the shoulder.

"Spence, you're pale, are you OK?" JJ asked, concern in her voice. He did look pale and like he was ready faint any moment.

"Yeah, just... a little tired, come on, I'll get you back to the... headquarters before I actually pass out." he tried to smile but it didn't work out well and the only expression on his face was tiredness and fatigue.

He quickly transported all two teams back and took a deep breath.

"Wouldn't like to disturb your happiness but I'm about to faint..." he murmured and closed his eyes as his knees gave up holding his weight. Immediately Hotch was next to him, taking him in his arms and lying him down on the couch.

"I bet he did it on purpose!" Emily laughed. "I wanted to ask him some questions. Well, it'll have to wait I guess..." she grinned in his direction, watching him sleeping peacefully.

"We all did. He kind of acted strangely the whole day... Like something was haunting him..." Rossi supported her and everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Guess we all thought about it..." Simon murmured.

"Well, let's let him rest for now, shall we?" Hotch interrupted. "Today was particularly hard for him, he deserves some sleep." he added, looking at his little genius protectively.

"Oh hello there, Hotch" JJ smiled, looking at his gesture.

"Protective, aren't we?" Emily added. He looked at them, well, glared really, but said nothing. "Uh huh, now he won't say a word to us. Sooo, we can let our imagination get wild!" all women grinned at that.

"Now, now, girls, we have Setton to inform." Morgan teased.

"Ugh, I really hoped we could forget about the bad part for a minute. Thanks Morgan..." Penelope pouted.

"Sorry, Baby Girl, work comes first. Let's let our Genius Boy rest and get it over with already." he looked at her apologetically but everyone understood.

* * *

They entered the interrogation room just to find a corpse lying on the floor. Scarlet quickly ran towards the body, checking for the pulse. There was none.

"He's dead." she stated, getting up and looking at them.

"Cause of death?" Kingston asked.

"Suicide. Looks like he used his powers to stop his heart from beating. I'm sorry." she answered sadly. "We'll have to tell Spence eventually." well now, that was the hard part. He would undoubtedly blame himself for that.

"Yeah..." Simon sighed. "But let him rest for a little longer, okay?" he put his arm over his wife's shoulders and took her out of the room.

"Poor, poor Spence..." she whispered. "Too much. That will be too much for him. You know him. He might hate Setton, but he never hated anyone to the point he would wish them death. Oh my... This will break him... So bad..." she cried.

"Shhh, he'll have Agent Hotchner's support. Our support. His family's support. He won't be alone. We won't let him break without putting the pieces back together. Don't worry, honey." Simon soothed Scarlet, hugging her and caressing her back. When he received a nod, he smiled and put his chin on her head.

* * *

After an hour of restless waiting for Spencer to wake up, he finally did. He opened his eyes sluggishly and yawned, gaining a few amused looks.

"Wha'? 'm'w'ke..."(What? I'm awake) he mumbled defensively which gained him a few laughs and grins. "Wus I talkin'n m'sl'p?" (Was I talking in my sleep?)

"N-no, you didn't..." Emily managed. "Oh God, I'm dying, help, my lungs, my stomach!" she laughed, sitting on the nearest chair and wiping the tear from her eyes.

"Spencer, you're not fully awake." Simon stated, slapping his cheek lightly which actually helped.

"What? I'm awake!" Reid almost yelled, his eyes fully open and alarmed.

"Well, that's good." John smirked. "We have some questions for you." he looked seriously at his friend and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Guys, I know you have a lot of questions for me but can't it wait? Can you please tell me first what happened and why Setton is dead?" he asked, not missing the looks they gave him. Full of sorrow? _Why?_

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"Spence..." JJ started but couldn't go any further.

"What?" no one answered. "What!?"

"OK, don't get angry now..." Hotch started slowly, getting closer and putting a hand on his genius shoulder. "First of all, you need to know it wasn't your fault, OK?"

"No..." he moaned. "Don't tell me..." he whispered, looking scared. "Please, he didn't..." he chocked and couldn't talk anymore.

"Spencer... It wasn't your fault. She needed to die and he wasn't strong enough to live without her. It was their fault. Please, understand... Please, don't blame yourself..." Hotch tried to soothe the crying boy.

"I-I don't-... I don't feel well, excuse me..." he mumbled and ran to the bathroom, Hotch right after him. No one moved from their place.

"What? They ruined his life... Why does he feel sorry?" Morgan couldn't understand.

"See, that's what kind of person Spencer is. This is the only thing they were never able to take from him. His golden heart." Scarlet whispered softly, looking after the two men that disappeared behind the bathroom's door a second ago.

"He's just... perfect... Like a Prince."

* * *

 **A/N: Awww, I couldn't stop myself from writing the ending of this chapter. Hope someone actually felt the butterflies in their stomach... I actually think that he's perfect and well, I know every fan thinks so too, so yeah. And the thing I should probably share with you is that in this chapter I killed myself. I mean, Annie is my name and her character was pretty much mine so, yeah. I died once and you probably killed me in your mind more that I can count so I will just go and hide somewhere (I won't tell you where so you won't find me ha!) See you next week sweethearts!**

 **Besides, can you see what I did there? I called Spencer _Hotch's genius_! sorry, don't flame :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sooo, I found The Sims 3 in my computer, you can guess the rest of my story xd**

 **First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your great reviews and that you are actually able to put up with me. I love you all so much and just felt like sharing it**

just to clear things out:

 _this_ _is everything that happens in Spencer's minds - memories, flashbacks and the events in The Room_

this is THE VOICE in the flashback

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the plot and my OCs. And part of them is dead** **so...**

* * *

"Spencer, you have to understand it was not your fault..." Hotch tried to persuade his young subordinate, who was sitting on the bathroom floor next to the sinks.

"Logically I do understand it. It's just... You know, sometimes when we're not able to save someone from the UnSub, we feel guilty. Why? We couldn't help them, we did everything we could to prevent it. And even though we logically know that, we still blame ourselves. It's the same situation..." Reid mumbled, trying to make sense out of his words.

"But in this situation, they were our UnSubs. Yes, no one deserves to die. Your mother didn't deserve it and yet they killed her. I'm not saying that they deserved it either, I'm saying you did the right thing. You didn't torture them, their deaths weren't painful." Hotch smiled softly, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders in a soothing gesture.

"I'm sorry... You don't have to be here for me, I will handle it." Spencer said quietly as if he was afraid to say anything too loud.

"What?" Hotch looked at him with shock in his eyes. "Spencer, why would I want to leave you? You need comfort, you need someone to be there for you and I just happened to be the one person honored with this function." he smiled and hugged the smaller man closely. "Believe me when I say there's no place I'd rather be at that moment or ever really." when he received a nod, he smiled and kissed the head of the person he so deeply cared for. "Let's go, I think you have some explaining to do." he winked at Reid and laughed at the terrified expression on his face.

"Oh shit..." the genius mumbled, gaining a big grin from his chief.

"Yeah well, let's go then, my Prince." Hotch exclaimed. trying to regain the professional look on his face. Trying, and failing when he saw the pout forming on Spencer's face. They went out of the bathroom and took a seat on the coach in Kingston's office, patiently waiting for everyone else to arrive to listen to the story.

Once they all gathered in the room and each of them took a seat, which was not an easy task with the place being too small for all of them, Spencer started talking.

* * *

 _Setton ended his torture for the day. It'd been almost four years in that hell, Spencer was slowly breaking, slowly fading. He wanted to see his mom so bad... He wanted to make sure she was okay, because if she was, he would be as well. He'd been begging Setton to let him see her non stop but he never answered his pleas._

 _What if she was dead?_

 _What if she left him?_

 _What if he was all alone?_

 _What if he never saw her again?_

 _Where was the point in living without her?_

"Hello there, little thing, how are you?" _someone asked. But who was it? Spencer looked over the whole room and saw no one. So who was talking to him?_

"Oh, don't bother looking for me. I'm in your head. You can't see me with your eyes open." _Spencer closed his eyes and was immediately sent to a perfectly white place. The place without shadows. Without pain. Without sadness. There was just... The soothing atmosphere. Spencer felt the pain fading away from his tortured body. He felt all the sad and creepy thoughts disappearing from his mind. All he felt was... Calm, ease, maybe even happiness._

 _"Who are you?" he asked the small figure sitting in front of him. He still couldn't see it clearly but didn't feel afraid of it either._

"I'm you." _was the answer. Spencer looked puzzled at the figure._

 _"Then... Who am I?" he asked, confused by the answers The Voice was giving him. The figure smiled at first, then grinned and finally started laughing. It was a clear, beautiful laugh, it wasn't mocking, it wasn't meant to hurt._

 _"_ Spencer. I am you. You are me. And if I am you and you are me, I am me and you are you _." he answered, confusing poor Spencer even more._

 _"I don't understand..." he said, looking resigned._

"You will, Spencer. You will soon enough. Look, I know what you were thinking. There is no point in living? Well, maybe you misinterpreted things. Your mother is alive. She will survive it. But will you? All the things Setton is doing to you, you're not strong enough to survive it on your own. And here's why I came. What would you say if I offered you a deal?"

 _"A deal?"_

"Yes. I will take the pain from you. You won't be able to break from pain because it will not be there. I will make your life worth living as long as you have a reason to live. But as fast as you lose the reason, all the pain will return. Because what is the point in living without a reason to live? I bet you agree. So what do you say? You in or you out?"

 _Spencer looked at the figure. It made sense. As long as his mother lived, he would live as well. And there was no point in living without her being around anyway. The deal seemed to be perfect. It would allow him to be strong for his mother, he wouldn't be able to break. It was the only way to survive._

 _"I'm in." he answered quietly. The figure smiled and turned into a black fog._

 _"_ We're one indeed. You're me, I'm you, Spencer. _" and with that the voice flew into Spencer. It was like Spencer swallowed it completely. And that was it. Spencer didn't feel any pain when he opened his eyes. He felt nothing but calm._

* * *

"So yeah... Pretty much as long as my mom lived, The Voice kept all the bad things as far from me as possible. But then, she died. There was no deal anymore because there was no point in living." he ended the story slowly. Everyone looked at him startled.

"So what? You feel the pain that Setton caused all these years ago?" Morgan asked, not understanding the whole situation at all.

"When Setton got me, he didn't only torture my body, he also tortured my mind. He would show me the torture on innocent people. Once they were dead, he would leave them in The Room and let them rot. After a while, I stopped fighting him so he decided to stimulate my powers to the point they would hurt people. Basically, after a year or so he stopped torturing people, he made me do it. The Voice took the memory of their bodies and the guilt. Now i feel the pain, see them and feel guilty, all at once..." Spencer corrected quickly.

"Oh man..." Simon groaned. "Kid, why didn't you say anything? We would..." he started but was interrupted by Spencer's mocking.

"You would what? Figure something out? But figure what out? I made a deal with myself. There was no way out of it. I have to deal with it. It will take time but I will adjust. Really, it's not that bad..." Spencer tried to smile through it all.

"Spencer... It is not 'not that bad'. You're hurting badly. It is bad enough." Hotch sighed.

"What can we do?" Rossi asked, wanting to help his young friend really bad.

"I don't know... It-it's not something that will disappear, you know..? I have no idea what can be done to... help..." Reid stuttered. It was so frustrating, being genius but not knowing a solution.

"There has to be something we can do." Kingston argued and looked at Scarlet. "Maybe you will be able to help?" he asked her.

"Well, I might be able to reach The Voice inside Spencer but I'm not sure if it's safe." she hesitated.

"Don't worry about me being hurt and if anything happens to you, I will help you, I promise." Spencer convinced.

"Alright then..." she answered, but there was still slight doubt in her eyes. "I would like everyone to leave the room for now." she stated and then sat next to Spencer.

"I need you to close your yes. I will not do anything but help you find a connection with The Voice. Maybe you can somehow convince it to keep the memories as far as possible from you again." when she received the nod, she reached to touch Reid's head.

* * *

 _They were both instantly in The Room again._

 _"_ Hi Spencer, long time no see." _said The Voice._

 _"Hello there. I wanted to talk to you." Reid started slowly. The Voice laughed._

 _"_ You want me to keep the memories from flooding into your head even though it was not the deal you agreed to. _"_

 _"Look... If the memories don't stop, I'll undoubtedly die. And as you said, we're one. You can't live without me, we coexist. If I die, you die. That's the truth and you know it." Spencer confronted The Voice._

 _"_ Spence... I would love to be able to make it all disappear. I can feel how weak you're growing. I try to keep the memories as long as possible but they eventually come back. There's nothing I can do... It's all on you. We had a deal - the memories for the reason to live. All I can do is to advise you to find a new reason to live. I saw the looks SAC Aaron Hotchner gives you. And, what's more important, I saw the looks you give him. Maybe if you can... make him be your reason to live, the deal will be back?"

 _"Wait... You can't cancel it?"_

 _"_ No _..." The Voice laughed. "_ It's actually quite pathetic. Making deals this big is all it takes to tire me. Even though I'm almost as powerful as you are, keeping these memories was too much for me, too much for everyone actually. The deal was the only thing holding them back at one point. You need to make the deal work again, okay? _" it asked softly._

 _"Will do. I have one more question though."_

 _"_ What is it? _"_

 _"Why are you different? I mean, you've changed your attitude towards me since the last time we've met."_

 _"_ Well, I told you, I am you, you are me. You change, I change. You become soft, I become soft. You fall in love, I fall in love. That's how we work. _" Spencer could hear the smile forming on The Voice's mouth as it said it._

 _With that he opened his eyes._

* * *

"Okay. Thanks Scarlet. I know what I have to do. Will you call Hotch in, please?" he asked calmly. He was pretty sure he knew what should be done. When Hotch entered, Spencer smiled and patted the seat next to him, gesturing Aaron to sit down.

"What is it, Spencer?" he asked.

"I've had a little chat with The Voice. It seemed to notice some things. It also said that it is possible to keep the deal going." he started, looking at Hotch. "I have to find a new reason to live. And you know... I think that it won't be that hard with you sitting right in front of me." Spencer smiled softly. As fast as Hotch understood the words, he let a moan escape his lips and a second later he was kissing Spencer with all the passion in the world.

The kiss was perfect. All around Spencer seemed to disappear and they weren't even in The Room. All that mattered was the kiss and its giver. Spencer closed his eyes and kissed back. Aaron's lips were so soft. He could do it all day. And just when he thought it couldn't be any better, Aaron slid his tongue in Spencer's mouth. It utterly blown Reid's mind somewhere far far away. A moan escaped his lips and Hotch took it as an inviting to kiss him with even more passion. Their tongues started kissing each other, every cell in their bodies was focused on that kiss.

The kiss.

The kiss.

Aaron.

Lover.

 _His_ lover.

They broke apart and looked each other deep in the eyes.

"You don't even realize how long I wanted to do it..." Hotch breathed. Spencer chuckled and put his forehead on his boss' forehead.

"I think I can sympathize." he answered and they kissed again.

It took them ages to break apart.

"I think we should get back." Aaron whispered, still smiling.

"Yeah, you bet" he laughed but then looked into his lover's eyes. "Aaron... Thank you." he stated, clearly grateful but for what, Hotch didn't know.

"Why? What did I do?" Spencer chuckled at the confusion in Hotch's eyes.

"You gave me the reason to live. This nightmare is gone. All thanks to you." he answered and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, honey, if you didn't give me permission, I would never do it. It's partly your achievement. But I agree, the nightmare of me not kissing you EVER is gone for good from now on." they both smiled and left the room, holding hands, not wanting to ever let go.

"I take it the case is over?" Kingston asked, smiling at the pair.

"Looks like it. It was a pleasure meeting all of you." Rossi answered, smiling as well. Hell, they all had grins on their faces as if Christmas came earlier.

"Spence, don't forget to write. At leas once a week, you understand?" Scarlet asked, threatening him with her finger. All of them laughed at that.

"I promise to write at least once a week and if we don't have a case I will write even more often, ma'am." Spencer smiled and hugged her.

"You all better treat him well or else I will crush you. No matter what!" Simon looked at the team in a dangerous way but then his features softened and he started laughing. He gave Spencer a big bear hug, almost crushing the poor man.

"It was great to see you again, Spencer. You haven't changed at all and keep it that way or else I will tell Agent Hotchner to fix it." he also 'threatened' and gave Spencer a fatherly hug.

"Thank you all, I will write at least once a week, they will keep an eye on me and I will do everything I can not to change." he laughed and with more goodbyes the team left.

"I'm going to miss them..." Spencer admitted once they were on the jet.

"Well, I'm afraid they won't let you forget them easily, what's more, I bet they will make you regret the words you've just said. They _will_ do everything to annoy you, Simon is just so like Morgan sometimes!" Rossi stated with an amused grin.

"Hey! Just because we both call him Pretty Boy doesn't mean anything!" Morgan yelled, also smiling.

"Yeah, and your behavior isn't even slightly similar." JJ mused with a smirk on her face.

"Children." Hotch cut them off with a little smile of his own.

This was so typical.

This was just the right place for them.

In the jet, together, smiling, joking, happy.

Happy, because together.

* * *

 **A/N: So, so, so! Did you like it? I think that's how it should end...**

 **Thank you, all of you, who stayed with the story and with me until the very end of it. You're great, I love you soooo much. So now, I'm working on a next story, this time without powers (XD why did I write once with actual powers in the first place!?) I hope you will like it (if you decide to read it XD)**

 **So yeah... This is the end of the story!**


End file.
